The Art of Falling in Love
by TheEagerEye
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta's story before the 75th Hunger Games...
1. After the Reaping

_**The Art of Falling in Love**_

**Summary: **The WHOLE story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. From beginning to end…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Hunger Games…Amazing Suzanne Collins does.

**Author's Note: **_Here is my 1__st__ story (EVER on this site or any site) on Finnick and Annie. It is going to be so fun to write. I hope that I don't keep you guys waiting too long. I will try to post every day. I also would like to tell you that I have a quote at the beginning of every chapter. And please review. Enjoy!_

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.  
>~Franklin D. Roosevelt<em>

**~After the Reaping~**

_**Annie**_

I couldn't believe I had been called. With my jaw tight, and my eyes quickly feeling with water, I walked up on stage. I could not even express how much I wish I could just cry and fall on the floor. My mother would come and comfort me. Her warm arms would find their way around me. And she'd make me better. Mothers had the power to do that.

The male tribute was a 12 year old boy named Matthew Waters. His parents owned a meat store. He was quite rich. But he was young and scared. I was scared too. I promised myself right there on stage I would do my best to make sure Matthew won, because I knew I wouldn't.

I am Annie Cresta. I am 17 years old. I have two sisters, one died from odd disease. Came from the fish. The same thing happened with my father. One brother. He is 13. He was very quiet, never talked, not even to mother. I like music. And books. Or at least the ones I can get my hands on. I always imagine myself living in a nice big warm home with a plethora of food. But that sort of thing didn't seem realistic. Especially in Panem. But there is place called Europe. I wonder what it is like there.

Anyways, we were taken off into the Justice Building, and the last thing I heard before the heavy metals were closed were the weeps of Matthew's mother. She sounded like she might die. I turned to Matthew. He had a serious look on his face but I could still see the tears glistening in his eyes. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to glare at the chunky Peacekeeper.

"Keep walking," he ordered.

I turned my head back. We were placed in this humungous room.

"Your family will be in here to say their farewells."

The Peacekeepers left, leaving me with Matthew. I sat down on a cushioned chair. Very uncomfortable. I sighed then got back up.

"I am going to die," Matthew said suddenly, causing me to jump.

His voice echoed in the room. It bounced up to the ceiling then fell.

"I am too," I said, scowling at myself afterwards.

I should have said something encouraging. But I didn't. I sat there, studying his face, knowing he was going to be crying hysterically in seconds. That was when his mother came rushing in. I exhaled, as Matthew got up and threw himself into his mother's arms.

"It is alright, everything will be fine," she murmured tearfully, gripping him.

I was an optimist occasionally. But I knew what happened in the Games. This was no time for "Everything will be alright". My mom came in a few minutes later. Alone. I didn't ask her where Maggie, my younger sister, or George was. I just hugged her. I didn't cry. I don't know why. I just couldn't. But my mother cried a lot. She stroked my hair and cried into my dress.

"I love you," she whispered, stroking my hair.

"…I love you too," I replied.

She hugged me again. Within 15 seconds, she was being pried off me. She grabbed for me, but the Peacekeepers dragged her out the door. Her cries remained in the room. I buried my face in my hands and tried to cry. It didn't work.

"Come with me," a Peacekeeper said strongly, stretching a long arm out to us.

Matthew and I both sat there staring at him and his hand. Then we finally got up.

_**Finnick**_

I dropped one more sugar cube in my coffee then put the mug to my lips. I had a massive headache, and I was tired.

"What'd you think?" Mags asked, "Do you think we have a winner?"

"I won't know one thing until we meet them," I replied, after swallowing some coffee.

"Broke my heart," Mags breathed loudly, "Seeing that boy's face."

I didn't answer. Just sipped on my coffee.

I am Finnick Odair. 19 years of age. I won the 65th Hunger Games at age 14. I hate the Hunger Games. It makes my skin crawl thinking of being in the arena. It also makes my eyes water. I use to write before I entered the Games. Now I am a mentor. And a sexual slave. President Snow didn't refer to me as that though. He sells me so those damned Capitol people, females and males, could take advantage of my body. I was told I was attractive. I hated my life. The only time I got a peace of mind was in my bed before sleep and my morning talk with Mags, depending on what we discussed.

Mags began mumbling to herself. She did that every other day. In a few minutes, we would be on a train. And I would meet the two tributes.

The train made a loud groan, as it started. It speeded on its tracks. Mags and I found our chambers. Then we set off to meet the two tributes. They sat at the table, studying the features of the train. I first noticed the girl. Her name was…Annie Cresta. When she walked up on stage, I noticed her eyes full of water. She looked sad but unable to express it. The boy…Matthew Waters.

"Hello," Mags spoke first, her voice soft yet inspiring, "I am Mags."

"Finnick," I said, "We are your mentors."

Matthew sniffed, and Annie poked at something on her shoulder. Then she spoke:

"I am good at hiding. Very hard to find," she said simply.

"Okay," I said, "Hiding works really well in the arena. What about you…Matthew?"

"I…can run really fast, I guess," he said, covering his mouth afterwards.

He had been crying. Very hard.

"I will work with you, Matthew, since you are so young," Mags said slowly, "And Finnick will work with you Annie. You two are around the same age."

Mags sat down with Matthew right there at the table. I motioned Annie to follow me. She got up without another word and followed me to the smaller room right next to where they met.

"Tell me," Annie said, when we sat down at the small table, "what it is like to be in the arena. And no lying. I want the truth."

"I wouldn't lie," I replied, "Being in the arena is like being locked in a cage…like a rat. The people outside can do anything to you. And you can't get out until it is all over. It can drive some people mad."

Annie sat there silently thinking on what I said. "Since you are my mentor, can I tell you how I really feel? You won't tell the entire Capitol, will you?"

"Of course not," I answered, "You can tell me anything that you wish to."

"…I am scared."

Then she got out of her chair and ambled out of the room. Probably heading back to her chamber.

_**Annie**_

I threw myself onto the gigantic bed that was in my chamber. I had never felt so comfortable when I laid down. I snuggled up with my pillow. It reminded me of being with my mother on a Sunday. We sit outside, snuggling, staring into the sky. That is when I cried. All the water in my eyes finally drained out. I buried my face in my pillow to drown out my moans of despair.

I cried until I was called to dinner. I didn't even wipe the tears from my face. I tucked my hair behind my ears and walked to the table. Finnick was there, Matthew and Mags too.

I sat down next to Matthew who was gulping down the drink that was in his glass. A few minutes later, food was brought out for us to eat. It looked amazing. Warm baked chicken, sweet potatoes, greens, and soufflé.

Another few minutes later, the District 4 host, Samuel Longhorn, came rushing in. He had on eye shadow and mascara. And his clothes were obviously too tight.

"I am so sorry I am late," he said loudly, sitting down next to Mags, who didn't even attempt to hide the rolling of her eyes.

He turned to me and Matthew then grinned a toothy smile, "Hello you two. You must be Annie Cresta and Matthew Waters. I am Samuel Longhorn."

"We know," Matthew said softly, irritation in his tone.

"Oh thank you," Samuel replied, flattered by the remark.

We ate, and I had hard time trying to not just gouge down the food. The dinner served at my house was good, but not as good as this food.

"Are you alright?" Finnick asked me later that night.

"Yes," I sighed.

"You must get better at lying," he smiled.

This was no place for smiles. But his smile warmed me. It made me feel good. I smiled back at him, then went on eating.


	2. Tears Don't Dry On Their Own

_I do believe that if you haven't learnt about sadness, you cannot appreciate happiness.  
>~Nana Mouskouri<em>

**~Tears Don't Dry On Their Own~**

_**Finnick**_

Early the next morning is when we arrived in the Capitol. Annie and Matthew were eager to get off the damn train. They were going to meet their prep team immediately. Annie sighed unhappily when I told them this. Matthew didn't seem to be listening.

"They are going to…do things to improve your body," I said slowly.

"Like what?"

"Maybe shave off some hair. Things of that sort," Mags answered.

Annie pressed her lips together. We got off the train, and Annie and Matthew were taken away to the Remake Center. Mags and I stood behind watching as they disappeared.

"Do they have a chance?" I asked Mags.

"Maybe," she said softly.

Coffee was a drink I was addicted to. I went and found some beans and sugars, and I prepared a cup for myself. I asked Mags if she wanted one but she replied:

"That stuff is horrible."

She grimaced and waved her hand to say she didn't care for a cup. I smiled and sat down with her afterwards with my cup of coffee.

"Annie…she is interesting," I said.

"Matthew won't tell me anything," Mags said, "I feel bad that he is so young. I want him…to live."

We sat there in silence. Mags coughed to get my attention.

"Finnick, what is so interesting about Annie?"

"I don't know," I answered, "She seems like she would be ready for the Games, but she isn't. I want her to live too."

_**Annie**_

I was taken to this big room that was full of scissors, bottles of body liquids, and hair products.

"My name is Susie Rosemary," a high voice comes from behind me.

I turn around quickly to see a tall lady with short spiky red hair. Her lips are red too. Her eyelashes are jet black. She has on a short dress that stops right at her knees. Then some high heeled boots.

"I am," she continued, "a part of your prep team. There is also Drew and Esther. Esther should be in shortly. Drew is sick."

A short, quite plump lady walked in at that moment. I guessed she was Esther. She had long nails that were painted with different designs. Her hair was very long. It was the color of the rainbow. She wore a dress too. Just as short as Susie's. And she wore flat shoes.

"Esther Renee," she said with a smile.

Before I could speak, she began pulling my clothes off.

"You have nice posture," she said, studying my back side, "Are you of District 4?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"You shouldn't be too hard to handle," she said, "Susie, let's get to work."

They left me in my bra and underwear. They walked around examining me. I felt uncomfortable, and I kept fidgeting.

"Do you shave?" Susie asked, glaring at my armpits.

"Sometimes," I answered.

"We are going to get ALL this hair off of you," Esther said excitedly.

They began with my legs that I had shaved before the Reaping. They pulled out every little piece of hair that had begun to grow. They ripped off the hair resting in my pits. They, then removed the hair around my privates. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lower lip as they did so. They scrubbed my skin with some kind of moisturizer that smelled of vanilla. Then they gave me two big sprays of perfume.

"Your stylist should be in soon," Esther said with a smirk.

Before she left, she pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had worked it into that morning.

"You have beautiful hair," she grinned, running her fingers through it.

They left me there, naked. A few minutes later, a very skinny, short lady walked in. She wore very tight pants and a beautiful blouse with flowers all over it. She wore red heels on her feet. Her hair was up in a neat, tight bun. Her hair was a very light brown. It had streaks of gold in it.

"I am Blue," she said, cocking an eyebrow, "Just Blue."

"That…is a pretty name," I stammered.

She studied my body, her eyebrow still cocked. Her lips, that had a dark orange lipstick on them, pursed when she ran a finger up my spine.

"Hop for me…Annie," she said.

I jumped up into the air, confused.

"I love your posture," she clapped one time.

She grabbed me a silk robe from a small closet and handed it to me. I threw it on and tied it tight.

"Come sit with me," she said, motioning me with her finger.

She took me to a beautiful room with big windows and nice furniture. We sat down on a couch together, and she looked at me again.

"Tell me about you…" Blue said, "About your family…"

"I…I like music," I said, "My dad died from something in the fish that is sold in 4. Same for one of my younger sisters."

"Are you wealthy?" Blue arranged my hair.

"No," I replied, "But I am not poor either. We just can't…afford everything."

"Do you know the male tribute? Do you guys have some kind of relationship?"

The word 'relationship' rolled off her tongue like a sweet mint. I knew that people in the Capitol adored a couple being in the Games together. I remember one year a girl and her boyfriend were put in together. They both got so many sponsors. But they boy was murdered, because he carelessly dozed off near a lake. That girl won the Games because people in the Capitol felt so horrible for her.

"No," I replied, "I don't really know him. And he is only twelve years old."

"How did you feel when you were called at The Reaping?" Blue clicked her tongue afterwards.

"I…felt…" I glared at Blue. Should I tell her how I really felt? I decided to just be honest. "I was frightened and angry. I was…just very upset."

"Why angry?"

Again I hesitated, "I…uh…was so close to being 18. Then 19. I only had about a year and a half to go before I was…free."

"I understand," Blue said, "Do you want to win now that you are here?"

I pondered on the question. I wanted to win so I could go home to my family. But then I didn't want to win because I knew I would have to kill someone. I don't want to kill anyone.

"Yes…"

Blue clapped her hands together again. She hopped out of her chair.

"I am going to make you so gorgeous," she beamed, staring down at me like a piece of meat.

I guess that is all I was to her. And anyone in the damn Capitol. Just a piece of meat that must be prettied up then eaten. I watched Blue skip out the room. Then I rubbed my temples in frustration.

_**Finnick**_

The next time I saw Annie and Matthew was at dinner. They both looked grateful to be back in the presences of Mags and I. Matthew looked like he had been harassed, and Annie looked sick. I then remembered that they had just met their prep team and been "remade".

"How was it?" Mags asked.

Matthew sniffed, "It stung. My prep team…oh my they were horrible!"

Mags giggled after he said that.

"My prep team isn't too bad," Annie said, "And it felt weird. My stylist…is…like everyone else."

Annie sipped her orange juice, and Matthew nibbled on his bread.

"You guys are going to the Training Center tomorrow," I said, "You are going to be put on chariots. This is the Opening Ceremony. You go and stay at the Training Center until the Games start."

Annie stayed quiet. Matthew sighed then said, "I'm not ready."

"You get to train," Mags said encouragingly, "You can really practice in there. But don't show your best skills."

Matthew doesn't say anything for the rest of dinner. After dinner, I headed to my room.

_**Annie**_

When I reached my bedroom, which was very big and extravagant, I immediately stripped and hopped into the shower. It was a big shower and quite complicated.

"Why can't it just be regular?" I muttered to myself.

I turned it on then adjusted the temperatures. I found the soaps and bathed myself. I stayed in so long, that when I stepped it, steam was everywhere. I stood there most of the time letting the warm water hit my back and thinking about my family in 4. I was going to miss them.

When I got out the shower, I slipped into the silk gown they had for me. It was very comfortable. I climbed onto the warm sheets of the bed. I pressed my head into the pillow and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I felt tears boiling in my eyes. I was far from home.

I got out the bed and laid on the soft rug on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling. I found myself sighing just so I could hear something. I laid there for a while. When I realized this wouldn't help, I got up, grabbed my robe, and walked out the door. I tiptoed around a corner. I passed another room which I guessed was Matthew's. I found myself prying open a door at the end of a hallway. It led to a staircase. I climbed it. Then I came to another door. I pushed it open. I was outside. I was around fresh air. It was the ceiling of the building. There were boxes everywhere. I stepped over to the balcony and peered over the railing. There were a bunch of lights at the bottom. Maybe a party. I looked up and took in the view I had. I felt like I was seeing all of Panem, but it was just the Capitol, twinkling in the night. I breathed in and out.

"Oh my…" I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a door opening and footsteps. I froze and waited.

_Please not a Peacekeeper. _

It wasn't. The door opened revealing Finnick. He jumped when he saw me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"Oh," Finnick said, "I always come up here when I can't sleep."

He came and stood next to me. His shoulder occasionally brushed mine.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"…About freedom…and my family…" I said slowly, "It is so beautiful up here."

"I know," Finnick agreed, "The Games. How do you feel about them?"

"I hate them…so much," I said, "I'd do anything so no one in the future has to go through such hell."

Finnick sighed. Now it was my turn to ask him a question.

"What did you think when you were called for the Games?"

For some reason Finnick smiled. "Everyone believed I was ready. I guess I was. I trained a lot. But I was still scared. Sometimes…I still see the people I killed. I still…" he cleared his throat, "I feel like a monster sometimes."

I didn't answered. Those tears that left my eyes came back.

"Sorry. Was I too personal?"

"No," I replied, "You just explained exactly what I am scared of."

A tear slipped from my eye and cruised down my cheek. I wiped it away.

"I don't like crying in front of people," I said softly, wiping away more tears.

"It is fine," Finnick said, "Everyone has to cry."

After a while, I allowed them to just travel down my face. "What do you think the Capitol people see when they watch the Games?"

Finnick coughed and said, "They see entertainment. Like dancing. Sometimes I think they forget…that what they are watching is really going on."

A few more tears came from my eyes.

"Could I make you feel better?" Finnick asked, glancing down at me.

"You could try…"

I turned to look up at him. He, unexpectedly, ran his thumb under my eyes. I realized he was wiping my tears.

"When my little sister cried, I would pick her up and dance with her and sing. I am not a good singer. But…she loved it."

"…Why the past tense?" I asked even though I probably knew the answer.

"She died…last year," Finnick said.

"I am sorry," I said, "So…are you going to dance with me…and sing?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Finnick wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him. I looked up at him and smiled. That is when I noticed how _very _attractive he was. When I first saw him, I did notice he was cute. But not amazingly good-looking. I understood why the Capitol loved him so much.

Finnick began to hum a unfamiliar tune. I leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxed. Then I remembered where I heard that song from. In the fish market. The clerk always hummed it when she served. She was a very quiet lady. Some people said she was from the Capitol. I didn't believe it of course. Why would anyone leave the Capitol to live in _any _district? I closed my eyes. Finnick went on humming, and we rocked slowly. After a few minutes, I yawned.

"I guess this worked in more way than one," Finnick laughed, letting go of me.

He smiled and looked me right in the eyes. Then he cleared his throat and whispered, "Goodnight."

Then he was gone.


	3. Charming the Capitol

_Beauty is about perception, not about make-up. I think the beginning of all beauty is knowing and liking oneself. You can't put on make-up, or dress yourself, or do your hair with any sort of fun or joy if you're doing it from a position of correction.  
>~Kevyn Aucoin<em>

**~Charming the Capitol~**

_**Annie**_

Everyone woke up early the next morning. This was the day where we would be taken to the Training Center. We would be closer to entering the arena. It made my stomach hurt. Finnick, Mags, Matthew, and I were transported to a building near the Remake Center after breakfast and showering. Blue was there. So was Esther, Susie, and a man, Drew. I could easily guess that it was him. Susie had mentioned that he was sick, and that man looked like he might vomit any second.

Blue clapped her hands together, like she did yesterday. I guessed she did that out of excitement. She made her way over to us, as quickly as she could in those very high heels.

"Finnick!" she cried, in a high pitch.

Her cheeks were red. She kissed Finnick on both of his cheeks. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Finnick replied with a smile.

She turned away to say something to Mags, and that is when Finnick rolled his eyes. I was the only who noticed. I giggled at him. Blue whirled around, a huge smile on her face.

"So…your dress is wonderful," she said to me, "You are going to look amazing!"

Again, the clapping of her hands. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I turned back to see Matthew being pulled away by his stylist.

My clothes were taken off. My prep team surrounded me, looking over my already prepped, naked body.

"Go get the dress Esther," Blue ordered. She glanced up at me, "Do you feel dry?"

"My skin? I—"

But she stopped listening. She had already commanded Susie to lotion me down. She had made Drew sit down because his face was turning greener than his pants.

Esther returned with my dress. She held it like it was the most important thing in the world. Maybe it was to them. The main color was a very light blue. Like water. A darker blue was draped on the dress. It was very beautiful. They put it on me slowly. The dark blue satin was my only sleeve. It went over my shoulder and down the back of the dress. Blue led me to the make-up area.

She sat me down in a tall chair, and Esther and Susie began working on my face. They applied foundation. It made my skin very shiny. It felt weird on my face though. I had never worn make-up before. Esther caked mascara on my eyelashes. Susie used blush to make my cheeks a rosy pink. They then applied a very light blue eye shadow, the exact color of my dress. Then they worked on my nails which they painted a light blue, then a dark blue. A pattern. They finished me off with a painting on my arm representing a flowing river.

I sighed when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked…

"Beautiful!" Blue cried, tears actually falling from her eyes, "This year they will really love me."

I understood what she meant. Usually the stylists tried to represent the District by dressing the tributes of what the District was known for. For example, one year they covered the tributes of District 12 with coal dust. It looked very weird. I silently said my thank you's because they were smart enough to not dress me like a fish. Water was smart.

They slipped me into some flats. I had to say thank you to them aloud for that. I couldn't make it anywhere in heels.

Blue escorted me to the chariots. The other tributes were there. Like I expected, they all turned and looked at me. We found Matthew in the crowd. He had a suit that matched my outfit. Finnick and Mags appeared, hopeful expressions upon their face. They both let out a sigh of relief when they saw our outfits.

"You guys better do good," Blue said strictly.

"They will," Finnick said to her.

Her face went red like before, and she smiled. "Finnick, you must be a wonderful mentor."

"He is," I said with a small grin.

Finnick's eyes met mine. He smiled, then looked back at Blue.

Mags spoke. "You guys have to charm the crowd. Do anything to make them love you. Blow-kisses, wave your hands. And always…I say always again…smile. No one wants to see a bitter tribute."

Matthew and I stood there taking it all in. A alarm sounded. This meant that the tributes had to get on the chariots. The parade was about to start. I was nervous. Very nervous. I knew this ceremony was all about getting people to sponsor you. I just hoped I would do good.

Finnick helped me onto the chariot. As I climbed on, he whispered "Good luck" in my ear. I glanced back at him. He was still looking at me.

The chariots began to move. The Districts went in order. 1's outfits were simply perfect because they were supposed to be. 2's were very odd. The dress for the female tribute was awfully short. Maybe to show her strength since that is what they were known for. 3's outfits were all gray and complicated.

When we went out, the cheering grew much louder. But Matthew and I knew it wasn't for us. Everyone in the Capitol knew Finnick Odair was the mentor for 4. Here was my chance to really get them to love me. I waved my hand and smiled the best I could. I heard some shout "Oh my, that dress is beautiful. And look at the design on her arm!" Blue probably would have broken down into tears. We moved on, and the cheering never died down. Matthew waved too. But he didn't smile. I understood why. He was scared. I slipped my hand into his for the rest of the ride, and he gave me soft smile of appreciation.

I stopped paying attention to the other outfits to see about Matthew. He had plopped himself down on the chairs that had been set out for us.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"No," he groaned.

He threw himself into my arms and began to cry. I stroked his hair. This was all I could think of doing.

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "I miss my mommy."

As soon as he said it, my heart broke. He sounded so innocent. I pressed my lips together and tried very hard to hold those tears back. I wasn't going to cry in front of the other tributes. I, for the first time in my life, stopped the tears from falling.

"Then you have to do everything you can to win," I said, "There is no other way."

"…What if I have to kill you?"

"…Then do it. If you have to, kill me."

"Would you kill me?"

"No," I said softly, "I don't even want to win. I am not playing their Games."

"Then I won't play either."

"No, you must. To live. You have to live Matthew. You are the youngest here. Win."

He nodded his head slowly. The tributes from 1 came by and sat down next to Matthew and I.

"I like your dress," the female said with a smile, "I am Zana."

She stuck her hand out. I glanced down at it knowing what this meant, then said: "No thank you."

I wasn't going to make an alliance. Especially with someone from a different district. If I made allies, it had to be with Matthew. Zana threw me a dirty look then mumbled some words I am sure were about me to the male at her side.

_**Finnick**_

Annie and Matthew arrived at lunch, already in their training uniforms.

"You guys were beautiful," Mags said with a warm smile, "Now training…"

She glanced over at me to explain the training. I looked at both Matthew and Annie. "You go in and train for maybe an hour. Try your hardest to really work in there. You said that you are good at hiding Annie? Go practice climbing. There will be trees. Matthew, practice using knives. If you are running, you can turn around and throw them at your enemy. Do you have good aim?"

"Yes…I use to throw rocks at my next door neighbor's dog. I uh never missed," he answered.

"That is good," I let out a sigh of relief.

"And again, do not show your best skills," Mags said, "If the other tributes see it…they will try harder to kill you. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Got it?" Mags asked us.

They looked up at both of us. "Got it."

**Author's Note: **_I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I know there is little of Finnick's perspective but after the Games he will be there more. I am just focusing on Annie's Games right now. And I got my 1__st__ review! It was a good one. Thank you to _**Account Currently On Hiatus**. _I don't know if this account name is for creativity_ _or this person is being serious but thank you!_


	4. Training for Something

_He who angers you, conquers you.  
>~Elizabeth Kenny<em>

**~Training for Something~**

_**Annie**_

In the training center, there's the giant gym. That was where we were taken.

The head trainer, Atala rounded all the tributes up. She looked like she was really strict, and she didn't like weakness.

"I am Atala," she said, "Here you will train for an hour. You have all these courses, I am sure practicing them will help you in the arena. Practice hard. And NO FIGHTING. Save it for the arena. And you should know Gamekeepers are watching. After this you have individual sessions. So good luck."

She blew her whistle, and we allowed to go explore the courses. I immediately went to the climbing courses. No one was over there. Everyone else went to do the obstacles and practice with weapons. I sighed staring at the ropes. I turned around to make sure no one was looking at me. Then I grabbed on the ropes and climbed. I went up quickly, then swung back down. I did things of this sort for a while, practicing climbing from rope to rope like they were trees. Zana occasionally looked over at me from the obstacles course. I then decided to go over to the camouflage area. I practiced painting leaves on myself. I wasn't too bad.

I planned to hide for the entire Games. In the trees. And the only person I would ever help was Matthew.

Everyone knew it was crazy to show off your amazing skills in the training center. But the boy from District 1 was over at the knives throwing, throwing incredibly fast and accurate. Matthew stood next to him, his face small. He held the big knives in his hands. He hadn't got one in the middle. The District 1 boy turned to Matthew and hit him on the shoulder.

"Do something kid!" I heard him say.

I watched as Matthew tried to throw the knife. It didn't even make it near the target. The District 1 threw his head back and laughed.

"That is horrible. You aren't good at all," he said, "You must practice more, or you will be first to die."

Matthew tried again. He still didn't hit the target.

"If you are hiding your true skill, you can show me," he said, "I am the only one looking."

He hit him on the shoulder again. I couldn't take it. I raced over to Matthew's side.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" the District 1 boy said.

"Trying to get you off him," I retorted.

"...The little kid is going to die anyways!"

I couldn't control myself. I slapped him hard in the face. He staggered backwards, holding his face.

"You bitch," he spat, pouncing on me.

We tumbled onto the floor. I gripped down his arms as he tried to punch me.

"HEY! STOP IT NOW!"

Atala and two other trainers came, pulling us off of each other.

"I am going to kill you," he bellowed, before Zana came pulling him away.

I was in pain. My spine throbbed, and my stomach was in knots.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," I mumbled.

I went back over to the ropes, where no one had bothered to go yet. I sat down on the floor and buried my face in my hands. I didn't do anything for the rest of the hour.

After we had our hour of training, we were provided with snacks. I still felt horrible. I found myself thinking about Finnick. He was the only person who I really enjoyed being around since I got on that train.

"Individual sessions," Atala said loudly to all of us, as we ate our snacks, "Here you do show your best. Show the Gamekeepers your great skills. Then they will present your scores on television tonight. 1 is up first."

The rest of the tributes sat and waited for their turn. Zana came out with a huge smile on her face. She strutted past me, trying to intimidate me. The District 1 boy went in. Everyone knew how good he was. He came out, smiling like Zana.

"I am getting a 12!"

Zana and him walked off together. I waited, tapping my foot on the floor. When it was finally my turn, Matthew said good luck. I ambled inside. There were all the courses. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up the Gamekeepers.

"Show us what you can do, beautiful," Seneca Crane smiled.

I went over to the ropes. I showed them how fast I could climb. I jumped around like I did in training, showing them how quiet and easy I could travel. I decided to not show them the camouflage.

After I was done, they clapped for me.

"Tell Finnick I said hi," one lady said with a grin.

I walked out, after they finished applauding.

"How'd you do?" Matthew asked.

"I did good, I guess."

_**Finnick**_

"How did you guys do?" I asked them anxiously, when they returned for dinner.

"They liked me," Annie replied, "And some lady with green hair told me to tell you that she said "hi"."

"Oh…that's Rosetta."

"What about you Matthew?" Mags asked.

"They thought I was great," Matthew said softly.

He sounded so depressed. No reason to ask why. Everyone knew he was very upset about being reaped. We began to eat the food they had put out for us, and that was when Blue, Esther, Susie, and Samuel walked in.

"We are here to eat and see your scores afterwards," Blue smiled, sitting down next to Finnick. She turned to him. "Hey Fin."

"Finnick," I said, "No one calls me Fin."

"This lady does," she smacked her lips then sipped some of the champagne.

"I just told Blue how beautiful you guys looked," Samuel grinned, blinking his eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Esther beamed, "You guys were so great. I loved it."

"Now Annie," Blue said, "Tomorrow are the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. You have another dress made for this. You are going to look even better than today."

She clapped her hands then began eating her melon slices.

I rubbed my head. Blue's voice gave me a headache. Their excessive happiness made me unhappy. Blue started talking again.

"Finnick, everyone is going to love seeing you at the party tomorrow," she wouldn't stop smiling, "I have your suit. And Mags your dress is so great."

She wouldn't shut up. She was always more excited around me.

After dinner, we all sat down in front of the big television screen. Blue tried to squeeze in next to me on the couch with Esther and Susie as well. Matthew and Annie sat on the floor. I slipped out from the couch and down next to Annie. I heard Blue make a huff of disappointment.

"What do you think you are going to get?" I whispered to Annie.

"Maybe an…8" she replied, tangling her fingers together.

"That's not bad."

The Capitol symbol came on the screen. Then they began presenting scores. 1's girl got a 10. The boy got a 11. Annie let out a sigh of relief. I wondered why. 2's tribute girl got 10. Same for the boy. 3's girl got a 11. The boy got a 9. Then came Annie's score. She slammed her eyes shut.

A 10 flashed on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Blue cried, "Isn't this splendid?"

Annie smiled, as she looked at her score. Matthew's came next. He had a…12!

"Holy shit!" Annie and I said at the same time.

Mags had a huge smile on her face. Matthew had a small smile too. He looked down at the floor.

"What'd you do?" Annie asked him.

"I just…showed them what I was good at," he said.

After watching all the scores, everyone gave Matthew a tap on the back. It was hard to get a 12. And Matthew, the youngest, was the only person to get a 12. That meant sponsors. I said goodnight to Annie, Mags, and Matthew.

"What about me?" Blue cried.

"Good night Blue."

_**Annie**_

That night, I couldn't sleep again. This place was a lot more complicated than the previous building we were in. But again, I slipped out of my nice bedroom and went searching for doors. I eventually found it. I tightened my robe and went through the doorway. This led me to the roof just like I wanted. On top of this roof, there were a bunch of crates holding some sort of technology. I breathed in and out.

I liked being outside. It helped me relax. When I was younger, I would sneak outside and run to the river near my house. I'd stick my feet into the cool water and let the ladybugs crawl up my skin. After my dad died, I came out more often.

"Maybe I should start mentoring you up here," came a familiar voice from behind me, "Rooftops seem to be the only place where we actually talk."

"Hi Finnick," I said, not even bothering to turn around, "Why couldn't you sleep now?"

"Because you couldn't sleep," he came stood next to me like he did last time, leaning against the railing, "I can't sleep if the tribute I am supposed to mentoring can't sleep."

I looked at him and said, "What do you do…to forget what happened in the arena?"

"I tie knots," he responded, showing me his fingers, which looked slightly bruised, "It helps me forget."

I ran my finger across his fingers, feeling the craters where the rope might have dug too deep into his skin.

"It is so I can have a distraction," he said.

"Finnick," I said. I was very interested in him. I wished to more about him. "What did you do after you won the Games?"

"I went on the Victory Tour," he said, "Uh…then I became a mentor at age 16. I also…uh never mind."

"What?"

"It is nothing," he mumbled.

"You can tell me… We tell each other things…remember…I won't go tell the entire Capitol tomorrow.

"Oh no, the whole Capitol already knows. It is the people in the Districts that don't know."

"What is it?"

"President Snow forced me into prostitution," he whispered, "You know why Blue loves me so much. She comes and "visits" me all the time."

"So, he…sells your body…Is that why you are always flirtatious?"

"Yeah…I do that so I stay popular in the Capitol. I won the 65th Games because of my features. I got so many sponsors because of my looks. They loved me. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be a mentor. President Snow threatened to kill my family though."

"That man…" I began, getting angrier.

Finnick's hand came over my mouth. "There are cameras and microphones everywhere. Don't say anything against Snow."

"Okay," I muttered, "I will shut up."

We stood there for another half hour, just taking in the air. I hummed this time, just to have some noise. Finnick smiled at me, and I smiled back. Something about his smile just made me want to live longer.

**Author's Note: **_So Matthew is actually pretty awesome! And Finnick and Annie are getting so much closer. And can't believe I could invent someone so annoying: Blue. _


	5. The Capitol Wants A Good Show

_Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing.  
>~Vince Lombardi<em>

**~The Capitol Wants A Good Show~**

_**Annie**_

I woke up to the shining sun, which had made its way in my bedroom through the windows. I felt renewed. Nothing inside of me hurt. But then I remembered that this afternoon we would be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. I groaned and turned over in the big bed. I didn't want to get out from under the soft sheets. It was the only thing in the Capitol that made me feel good. Safe. Well the bed and…Finnick. I used to watch him on television at home. I knew that the Capitol adored him for his looks. He always seemed to like it. The way he flashed a smile when he was on camera. The way he flirted with women. It used to disgust me. Him actually allowing the Capitol to take him over. But…it was all an act. The Finnick I knew, my mentor, was nice, and yes, he was attractive, but that wasn't all he was.

There was a knock on my door calling me to breakfast. I exhaled into the satin sheets of the bed, then rolled off the bed. I tumbled onto the floor and laughed just so I could feel better. I got off the floor and walked out my room.

_**Finnick**_

Annie sat down in her seat slowly. Immediately, she picked up the orange juice and began drinking.

"Ready for the interviews tonight?" I asked.

"Oh no," Annie said, munching on her strawberries, "I hope I look good because I don't think I will be able to speak."

"Matthew, what are you going to say about the 12?" Mags said to him, "They are going to want to know what you did."

"The Gamekeepers said they weren't going to tell anyone," Matthew answered, "They want to see how it went in the arena."

"I am dying to know what you did," Annie said, looking over at him.

"I did…the knife throwing."

"Will you hate me…" Annie said, "if I said that you weren't very good in training with that?"

"In training," Matthew explained, "I acted weak. I wanted all the other tributes to look at me like an easy target. Getting a 12 will confuse them. So in the arena…everyone will try to come for me. And I will surprise them."

"Oh my God!" I grinned, "You are ridiculously smart. What did they say about the knife throwing?"

"They say I am better than the boy from District 1."

"That's good," Annie said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked her.

"She got into a fight with him during training," Matthew answered for her.

I turned to look at Annie. "What—?"

"He was pissing me off," Annie said, "Will the Capitol…disapprove?"

"Oh no," Mags spoke, "That gets more sponsors. You guys must also be thankful for having Finnick as a mentor. See, the mentors sign up sponsors. Most of those ladies sign up just to see him."

Annie and Matthew both smiled.

"You guys," I said, after eating a strip of bacon, "are acting so much different. Well at least you Matthew."

"Hope," Annie said, "We have hope."

It saddened me inside to know that only one of them could come out alive. And Matthew was amazing. But I wanted Annie to come out too. But it wasn't right to wish death upon anyone.

_**Annie**_

The day went by too quickly, like it was trying make sure I wasn't ready for the interviews. This was the only day that I was actually calm. Well until five hours past noon. After breakfast, Finnick and Mags talked to Matthew and I for a while. There was laughter and smiles. Frowns and teary eyes. But Finnick and Mags…they were so nice. I loved them both.

Finnick made himself some coffee during it all. I asked him for a cup. I remembered drinking it once in 4.

"You like coffee?" he asked as if I just stated that I got rid of the Games.

"I remember liking it," I said.

He made me a cup. "Want a sugar cube?" He pushed over a bowl full of sugar cubes. I took two out and dropped them in. Then I sipped it.

"First time I ever drank coffee, I almost choked to death," Mags grimaced.

Matthew laughed, as I continued drinking.

"It is good," I said, wiping my mouth.

Finnick grinned at me. I noticed Mags smile at him, like she was reading his mind. She turned to Matthew.

"Let's go and sit down," she said to him, "I have to discuss something with you."

She walked out with Matthew. But Finnick and I both still heard him say, "I think those two like each other."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I drained the mug then smacked my lips.

"Anything you have to say Annie?"

"I hope I don't vomit on Caesar's outfit," I smiled, then groaned, pressing my fingers to my temples, "He will hate me."

"Oh yeah, he will," Finnick laughed.

I kicked him under the table. "Not helpful."

"Ow," he said, "You have a good kick. Even just in slippers."

He went on groaning.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" I asked, getting out of my seat.

"I don't know," he groaned on, "Ow."

I looked down to examine his ankle. It looked perfectly fine. I then noticed that he wasn't groaning anymore. I looked up at his face.

"Ha," he laughed, "Tricked you."

"What are you? Nine years old?"

"I just like having fun sometimes," he said.

I realized that we were getting a little closer. I could see the sea green color of his eyes. They were like mine, but much more incredible.

"You have amazing eyes," I mumbled.

"…Thanks."

That was when Blue came through the door. Her hair was down. It was very long. It stopped right at her butt. She skipped over to Finnick and I. She placed a kiss on Finnick's head then on mine.

"I know you love me too much Finnick," Blue smiled, her cheeks very pink. She looked from Finnick to me. "But you two would make wonderful babies."

Blue was definitely the type of person to say whatever she wanted to. My eyes widened, and again my cheeks heated up. That started happening more around Finnick.

Finnick didn't feel uncomfortable about the statement. He laughed at Blue, who came back over and grabbed his coffee. She drank the rest then placed the cup back down in front of him.

"See you guys later," Blue smirked, walking out.

* * *

><p>We were transported to the stadium where our interviews would be being held. Blue materialized and grabbed my arm.<p>

"Come on," she squealed, her nails digging into my skin, "Your dress…is so amazing. Oh my…my mascara is going to run."

She had started crying again. This dress had to be gorgeous. Esther and Susie were in my dressing room.

"Drew has got the stomach bug," Susie said, poking her lip out, "He hopes that you look amazing."

"She will," Blue clapped her hands together.

Again, I was being pulled out my clothes. Esther and Susie sprayed my body with perfume that smelled like apples. They moisturized. They pulled out tiny bits of hairs. This time, Blue brought out the dress. She watched as Esther and Susie put it on me. Then they let me see myself in the mirror. The dress was a very light pink. It stopped at my knees. It had spaghetti straps that were laced with darker pink beads. Esther slipped me into light pink fish net tights.

"You look sexy!" Blue beamed, looking at me up and down, "Now the heels!"

Susie brought out a pair of pink heels. They were light pink like the dress. And, I gulped when I saw it, the heel were at least four inches.

"You want me to wear those?" I began to sweat.

"Yes," Blue said, "What is the problem?"

"I can't…I can't walk in heels."

"Well you will have too," Blue said softly, "Just practice while you are in here. After make-up of course."

Susie did most of the make-up. She applied a dark pink on my eyelids. Then she put eyeliner, that was jet black, around my eyes. Pink blush.

"Smile," Susie said. After I did, she put blush around my dimples.

After she was finished, she studied me.

"The eyeliner. It makes your eye green eyes stand out," Susie said, "You look beautiful."

After they finally finished with me, I stepped into the heels and tried walking. I almost fell on my face. I inhaled then exhaled. I tried again. I wobbled and stuck my arms to balance. I tried again. I tried to keep my arms at my side so I looked…natural.

There was a loud knock on my dressing room door. Blue opened the door, revealing Finnick, who was covering his eyes with his hands.

"Everyone is dressed?" he said, not moving his hand.

"If you just ask, I won't be," Blue whispered, putting both her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Finnick said, moving his hand from his face, "Annie. I need to talk to you."

He began making his way over to me.

"Wait," Blue said, "Annie, walk to him."

I knew it was for my own good. I sighed then ambled over to Finnick. When I made it to him, I grabbed his shoulders to support me.

"Well anyways," Finnick said. He looked down at me, and said softly, "Don't be too honest."

Then he kissed my cheek. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I was blushing, but no one could see it over the blush.

_Oh thank you._

I practiced walking, until the tributes were called to join in the hallway. We would stand and wait for Caesar to call our name.

"Annie, please don't trip," Blue said softly, "Oh please don't!"

She grabbed me and hugged me. "Do good."

I don't know what it was about Blue, but I liked and disliked her. She was seemed so oblivious about the life of the tributes. It made me upset. But then she was so sweet. And I couldn't dislike her then.

The stylists and mentors left, leaving a few Peacekeepers and the tributes. I noticed that about everyone was looking my way. But I knew that they weren't look at me. Matthew. He scored a 12. And he was only 12 years old.

"So…" the boy from District 1, who's name I wish I knew, said to Matthew, "How'd you get a 12?"

Caesar's voice came running through the hallway.

"GOOD AFTERNOON! ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE TRIBUTES?"

There was cheering. "OKAY! LET'S HAVE THE FIRST ONE! ZANA SPENCER!"

District 1 boy turned to Zana and said, "Go and charm them." He turned back to us. "Tell me how."

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

"Why is it that you have to fight the battles for this extremely incredible kid?"

"…Why do you keep messing with him?"

"I want him in my group," District 1 boy said strongly.

All the tributes were watching us. Matthew looked up at him.

"Tell _us _what you did kid."

"I don't have to," Matthew said simply, "...see you in the arena."

District 1 boy turned back around. We stood there in silence and watched as each person was called. 2,3,…4. I gritted my teeth, something my mother hated, and made my way to the small door that led to the gigantic stage in front of a gigantic crowd. When I opened the door, a light hit me. The crowd began to cheer. I made my way over to Caesar who had a big smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Hello Annie Cresta," he said into the microphone, "Come stand over here."

He held my hand, as I made my way to the chair to the left of him. I was surprised when I realized that I hadn't fallen. I kept standing so he and everyone else could see my outfit.

"This is…just beautiful," Caesar said into the microphone, "Isn't it?"

The crowd erupted in cheer. Caesar continued, "I just love this color. So beautiful. And the straps." He pushed my hair out of the way. "They have beads on them. Annie, you can sit down."'

I happily sat down in the soft chair.

"So Annie," Caesar still hadn't stop smiling, "let's start with your experience in the Capitol. How do you like it here? What is your favorite thing?"

"Oh definitely the food," I smiled.

Caesar began to giggle. "I can't even tell you how many kids have said that. Anything else?"

"I think the bedrooms are…amazing," I flashed a smile at the crowd. Caesar noticed.

"You have a gorgeous smile!"

I smiled again, this time, softer.

"So, everyone knows that you are from District 4," Caesar said, "And what does that mean everyone?"

The crowd shouted "FINNICK ODAIR!"

Caesar giggled, "What do you think of your mentor, Finnick Odair?"

"…Oh! Finnick is very incredible. He really is great."

If I was just sitting with my mother, alone in the kitchen, I could drone on and on about Finnick's personality. But up here, all they probably wanted to hear was about his looks.

"And isn't he attractive?" This caused a frenzy of squeals to break out.

"Very," I said this like I was talking to my best friend about a boy I liked.

"Oh yeah. Everyone loves Finnick here," Caesar tapped my hand with his, "Okay…anyone at home you want to get back to?"

He said this so casually. He probably was used to saying this. I felt my eyes feel with tears.

_My mother._ I wanted to say this. But looking at Caesar's face and the faces in the crowd, they wanted to hear _boyfriend_. I was about to tell a big lie just to get sponsors.

"My boyfriend," I said quickly. I tried to make myself blush. "We have been dating since I was 14. He wants me to come home to him so bad. I…really love him."

"Oh my," Caesar said, "That is just magnificent."

I decided to go on, to be really convincing. "His beautiful bronze hair. I loved running my fingers through it. His nose was so round. Oh! And his eyes! They were a beautiful sea green…just like mine. I loved looking in them."

Then I realized I just explained Finnick. I knew I was blushing then.

"Oh…Annie you are blushing," Caesar said, "This boy must be amazing."

I bit down on my lower lip then said, "He is."

I wondered what my mother was thinking, watching this at home. Was she disappointed that I didn't mention her or did she understand?

"And my mother," I said, feeling guilty for not saying anything about her, "My mother is my angel. I love her."

The crowd went silent. Caesar had a look on his face like he might cry.

"You got a ten," he cleared his throat, "You got a ten. Gives us a hint on what you did."

"I am just going to say, I'm going to be hard to find..."

After the interview, I walked off the stage. And almost collapsed into Blue's opened arms.

"Who's this boy?" she cried, as she slipped me out the dress, "You looked love-struck up there."

"I lied," I said, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"You are one hell of a liar," Blue said, "You were blushing and everything. You had this look on your face that made my heart jump. Oh you are going to get so many sponsors!"

She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. I smiled at her happiness. But in the inside, I still felt sick. I am so happy I didn't vomit on Caesar's beauteous suit.


	6. Stay Strong

**Author's Note: **_Okay, here is the first chapter where I actually go deep into Finnick's thoughts on Annie. I hope this story is enjoyable. I really love Finnick and Annie. A wonderful couple._

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
>while loving someone deeply gives you courage.<br>~Lao Tzu_

**~Stay Strong~**

_**Finnick**_

After the interviews, we went back to the Training Center. We ate dinner. No one really talked. Tomorrow was the Games. I could tell Annie was losing her mind, but she wasn't showing it. Matthew, still being really great, looked awfully nervous. Blue showed up with Samuel. She didn't talk much either. And for once, I was upset about that.

After dinner, I went to my room. I told Annie that she had to go to sleep. She couldn't go up to the roof again tonight. She agreed to it. Said she was sleepy anyways.

I took a hot shower, letting the water fall over me. After I got out the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Annie described me on stage_. She already told me she lied about the boyfriend. But she described me on stage. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Then I got into bed.

In bed, I found myself thinking about Annie again. What did she think when she saw me? Most girls saw just my looks. And that is all they ever saw. I didn't mind people noticing my looks. I just wished for them to know that my looks weren't all I was. Did Annie see over my looks?

To be truthful, I had never thought about a girl like I thought about Annie. It was making me crazy because every time I was around her, I had this weird feeling. I was happier around her. Could I just have fallen for someone so quickly?

I remembered what my mom said when she talked about my dad. She met him at a party for her older sister. He was the brother of the man her sister was marrying. As soon as they saw each other, they knew they loved one another. They danced and by the end of the night, they were hand-in-hand, kissing outside under the moon.

"But you didn't know him at all," I had said to her.

She laughed, "Same thing my mother said. But I got to know him. And we got married. When you see that person, and you get that feeling in your insides, you just can't resist them." She sighed and smoothed down my hair. "I hope you feel that one day."

_Great. I went and fell in love with a tribute. _Mags told me when I first became a mentor that falling in love with a tribute was dangerous. She said she had to experience it a long time ago when she was just a teenager. Falling in love with a tribute, then watching them be slaughtered on television.

"Some of my heart died that day…the day he died," she whispered. Then she smiled, "Just be careful."

She smoothed my hair down like my mother did.

Thinking about Annie dying made my eyes water. I began to cry hard into my pillow. That was the first time I had ever cried…about anything in a long while.

_**Annie**_

I woke up to the face of Finnick Odair. He sat on the side of my bed, waiting for me to awake. I yawned and wiped my eyes.

"What?" I asked him after that for he had a solemn look on his face.

"This is it," he said, then his eyebrows scrunched together, "I mean the Games start today."

"I knew what you meant," I replied.

"When you get in there, and the trumpets sound, run. Get out of there. Don't stay behind to fight. Don't worry about Matthew. He has proved he is a wonderful fighter."

"What do I do…if Matthew and I are the last two?" I told myself this was a stupid question. I was going to die earlier anyways.

"I…don't know," Finnick said softly. He looked like he was very upset. Like he had a bunch of emotions running through him. "Just try…to win."

He said this in a whisper. And he gave me a long look. I spoke, "I'm not killing anyone."

"Try to stay alive, okay."

"…I will."

Finnick sighed, "You know this is the last time you see me…before the Games begin."

"It is?" I sat up in bed.

"The last person you see before going into the arena is Blue. She dresses you."

"…Oh."

Finnick got off my bed and smoothed down his clothes. He was already dress in a silver suit. He would be signing up my sponsors and trying to get my things to me. I watched him, as he made his way to the bedroom door. I don't know what came over me. But I quickly got out of the bed and raced over to Finnick.

"Wait," I said softly.

He turned around, and I threw my arms around him. His arms slowly came around me, and I felt good having his fingers on my bare shoulder. I pulled back, and I began to cry. I hated crying. But Finnick didn't seem to mind my sudden outburst of emotion. He wiped away my tears slowly with his thumb. His hand went down to my chin, and he cupped my face.

I had been looking in his eyes, when he kissed me. He did it so softly, like a butterfly flapping its wings on my lips. When I felt his lips on mine, every thought slipped away. He pulled back a little. I could still his breath on my mouth. His eyes remained closed. I stared up at him, waiting for his next move. That was when his lips fell upon my lips again. He kissed me a little hungrier this time. His hands snaked around my waist. I kissed him back because…there was something about Finnick that I loved. And it wasn't his looks. He pulled me closer with his arms, his mouth opening slightly. I pulled back a little, choking on my sorrow.

"Don't die," Finnick whispered, ever so softly, "Please…"

I couldn't tell him I would live. I didn't believe I was going to live. So I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I will try."

_**Finnick**_

I closed the door, after walking out of Annie's room.

_I kissed her. _As stupid as this was, I couldn't resist. I just had to know before she went into the arena. And this was what I found out in that kiss:

I love Annie Cresta. It was crazy because I met her just four days ago. She snuck up on me. Then as soon as she saw me, she pounced. And attacked my heart.

_**Annie**_

I gouged down my breakfast quickly. I could feel Finnick staring at me. It made me sad.

_I'm not going to live._ That was what saddened me. That Finnick had started to have feelings for me, and I for him and we probably would never see each other again.

I regretted eating so fast. I raced back to my bedroom, threw open the bathroom door, and vomited in the toilet. All the food, supposed to hold me over, gone. I flushed the toilet and let out a long sigh. I brushed my teeth and went back to the dining table.

"Ready?" Mags was holding onto Matthew and Finnick's hand.

I joined into their circle, taking Finnick and Matthew's hands. Finnick squeezed my hand then looked at me.

"We're ready," I said softly.

"…Yeah, we are," Matthew held my hand tight.

Mags sighed, and this was the first time I had seen her even with tears in her eyes. "Just…survive. Aw! That is stupid to say." She began to giggle. "I just don't want you two…Fight hard okay."

"Okay." Matthew and I said together.

I was placed in a small white room with nothing but a cold metal chair. The Launch Rooms. _Right _under the arena.

I sat in it waiting for Blue to show so she could dress me, give me my weapons and backpack. She came in, a pile of things in her arms. She dropped it to the floor. There was something different about her today. Her hair was in a bun again. I could tell she didn't have a drop of make-up on her face. She still looked the same but a little more…real. She put out my clothes. It was a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. With a nice black sneakers, and a jacket. Blue placed my backpack on the floor.

She sighed. "Here you go."

I slowly got out of the chair and put on the clothes. Blue helped me into the jacket. She helped me tuck my hair into a nice, tight ponytail afterwards.

"Annie…I…oh," she rubbed the side of her face, tears collecting in her eyes, preparing to run over, "I want you to win. I want you to come home."

She hugged me tight and cried. "I knew I was going to cry. I didn't even put make-up on. But not about me. You. You go out there…and kick ass."

"I'm scared."

"…I know. I don't know. I will never know."

She began to cry again, throwing her hands over her eyes. "Annie…". She whimpered then threw her arms around me. I hugged her back with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Stay strong," Blue said softly, her arms still around me, "…Stay strong."

Her words will forever stay in my mind and my soul. _Stay strong._

**Author's Note: **_Finnick and Annie kissed! And now she is going into the arena. Please Review._


	7. No Way Out of Hell

_Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies.  
>~Mother Teresa<em>

**~No Way Out Of Hell~**

_**Annie**_

I was already sweating, gritting my teeth, and gnawing on my nails, as we were transported into the arena. I imagined Finnick in my head, wondering what he was doing…

* * *

><p>The arena was full of grass and tall trees that created grand forests. I could see a lake far off. Somewhere in this place was the Cornucopia. This year, they decided to hide if from us. "Trying something new", they said. I looked around at all the other tributes, as we assembled into a circle. District 1 Boy, whose name was Daniel, cracked his knuckles and glared at Matthew, who was looking down at the grass. Zana looked horribly nervous but confident too. I wondered how I looked. Probably like a small child who missed their mommy.<p>

Claudius Templesmith's voice came on, over our heads. His voice was excited, and I felt my stomach twist in disgust. "…Are you ready? Ladies and Gentlemen…let the 70th Hunger Games begin!" His voice shut off. All I had to do was wait for the trumpets. Then I could get out of there.

The bell rang, and when it did, it was like someone playing a film. Everyone was frozen until that trumpets sounded. Then hell was let off its leash. People were already fighting, deciding to kill of all the weaklings so the Games could really start. I raced out of there, into the forest. But I couldn't help it. I had to turn around and see if Matthew was okay. I remembered what Finnick said: _Get out of there. Don't worry about Matthew_. But I just had to. He was there, still fighting. He threw a sharp knife right into a girl's throat. Where was Daniel? And Zana? They were gone. But they did kill a few people before they got away. I ran deeper into the forest, the sound of fighting faded away. I found a tall, big tree, and I immediately climbed up into it. I found a few thick branches I could use to set up my bed. I led out the small cloth I had for my bedding, put my backpack to the side and waited. This was what I planned to do until the Games ended.

_**Finnick **_

_I will try._ Her words bounced around in my head, as Mags and I watched the Games begin. Blue came over, and I could tell she had been crying. So I let her sit next to me, and I held her hand. No matter where we were from, we both hoped Annie didn't die. Mags watched Matthew, her eyes full of tears. Annie had raced off into the forest. I watched her fade, hoping she would be alive after the death count.

* * *

><p>13 dead. None of them were Annie. Both of the tributes from District 1 were still alive. Matthew was still alive. District 2's male tribute still lived. Both of District 3's tributes. Both tributes from from 8, and one from 5.<p>

_**Annie**_

The night came quickly. That was the first time I appreciated night. No one could see me. I sat in the tree the entire day, waiting for a sound. I realized I didn't know what I was going to do if I heard that sound. I also realized that I needed water. And food. I had to find the Cornucopia. I slipped out of the tree and deeper into the forest.

The lake wasn't very far. The arena was as quiet as a mouse. And that was what scared me. Silence was frightening. Noise allowed me to know that someone was there, good or bad. I pulled my canteen from the bag and filled it with the lake water. I ran some water over my skin to cool down. Now the Cornucopia. I went walking, expecting it to not be that far from the lake. But after five minutes of walking, I hadn't found anything. I looked around. I spotted in the distance, a cone. It was the Cornucopia. I didn't let my excitement take me over. I ambled over to the cone. Inside were packs of sharp, silver knives, bundles of bread and fruit, and bows and arrows. I grabbed a pack of food then left. My weapon was hiding. I wasn't planning on killing anyone.

I ate small pieces of the food. I knew I was going to need it more later. When I was really hungry. I climbed into another tree, and waited for sleep to take me over. But when sleep finally came knocking, I didn't want to let it in. I was scared that someone was going to come and murder me. But sleep broke in, not caring if I saw daylight ever again.


	8. Dying Inside

_A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies.  
>~Gustave Flaubert<em>

**~Dying Inside~**

_**Annie**_

I woke up when the sun was high in the sky. It had to be at least noon. I had live to see another day. I wiped my eyes and pulled out some bread from my backpack. I nibbled on it. There was a grunt and the sound of running feet. Quickly, I put the bread away, pulled my knees to my chin, and held my breath. I looked down from the tree to see what was going on. There was a girl, from 8. She was 14. She was running, but her foot got caught in a weed. She tripped and fell down on her face.

"Get her!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

It was Daniel. He had a long scar along the side of his face. His hair was tousled, and his lower lip was bleeding. I closed my eyes tight as Zana, his partner, drove a knife into the girl's neck. She screamed out in pain then stopped moving.

"I wonder where the kid is," Daniel said.

I knew he was talking about Matthew.

"I want to find Annie. I have a feeling she is still alive," Zana spat in the grass.

I felt a shiver dance down my spine. I watched them walk away. By all the weapons they were carrying, I could tell they had found the Cornucopia and maybe got some gifts from sponsors. Why hadn't I got anything? I relaxed a little, when they were far enough. I wished I knew where Matthew was.

It didn't take long for the day to turn to night. Again, I curled up in the branches and laid down. I yawned then dozed off.

_**Finnick**_

I had been thinking about Annie all day. Finally, I told Mags that I had kissed her. She rubbed her hand on my shoulder, as we watched the Games. I was shaking at how close Annie was to the District 1 tributes. They were vicious, and they weren't sparing anyone's life. I watched them stab a girl a few hours ago. Both Mags and I had to look away. I hoped that would never happen to Annie or Matthew.

_**Annie**_

The sound of rustling leaves woke me up. The sun was just rising. I examined the ground to see if anyone was there. I didn't see anything. I closed my eyes. Again came the rustling sound of leaves and now the sounds of heavy breathing. I held my breath, as the sound got closer.

Matthew! He emerged from the bushes, not a scratch or bruise anywhere. He had two knives in his hand, probably more in his backpack.

"Matthew," I whispered from the tree.

Matthew threw his head in my direction.

"It is me, Annie," I said, leaning down so he could see my face.

Matthew didn't smile. His serious expression didn't move at all. "Don't come down here Annie. Zana and Daniel…they are after me."

"I can help you," I said, "So you don't get hurt."

"No!" Matthew said loudly, "They…They are slicing people into pieces. Don't come down Annie. Please, don't. They are close behind. I think I will just fight them off."

"Matthew," I said, getting choked up, "Don't die.'

Suddenly, Zana materialized. She gripped both of Matthew's shoulders and slammed him onto the floor.

"NO!" Matthew bellowed, "Get off!"

Daniel appeared. He had an axe in hand, and he looked very upset. "Well, well Matthew. I thought I wouldn't…have the honor to kill the "12" kid." He ran his pointer finger along the edge of the blade.

Matthew struggled under Zana. He had his knives. He drove one right into Daniel's knee. I pulled back. Maybe Matthew was going to be okay. Daniel gripped his knee in pain. Matthew was almost out of Zana's hold. He got up off the floor. Zana grabbed for him again. And that was when it happened. I hadn't expected this to happen. I was watching Matthew's every move. If I knew this was coming, I would have looked away. Daniel had that axe back in his hand. He swung with all his might at Matthew, who was just about to run off. And Matthew's head wasn't on his body anymore. It was on the floor. I threw my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming and throwing up. The cannon sounded.

Daniel wiped his mouth. "Come on Zana." Zana laid on the floor, staring at Matthew's corpse. She got up finally. Then limped off. I didn't even wait for them to walk far enough. I moved my hand from my mouth and emptied my stomach. Then I began to cry hysterically. I cried and cried. I looked down at Matthew's body. Blood was oozing from his head. I clenched my stomach and vomited again.

I knew from that day, I wasn't going to be the same…ever again.


	9. Just the Beginning

_Forgive your enemies, but never, never forget their names.  
>~John F. Kennedy<em>

**~Just the Beginning~**

_**Annie**_

I couldn't stop trembling. Tears rested in my eyes, but they wouldn't come out. I wrapped myself up tight in my jacket and sighed. I stayed in the same position for the rest of the day. I didn't hear one noise that day. And that didn't help. Because I wasn't distracted. I could still Matthew's head coming off. I hugged myself, as the moon rose into the sky. It was beautiful. I began to sob softly. I wanted to get out of here.

_**Finnick**_

Mags left the room, after Matthew's decapitation. I could already hear her cries before she closed the door to her bedroom. Blue didn't show up that day. So I was all alone, on the couch, watching this shit the Capitol called entertainment. A tear ran down my face, and I didn't mind it. I let it fall.

Annie hadn't gotten any sponsors. Matthew had though. A bunch. It was horrible: what happened to him.

_**Annie**_

Claudius Templesmith's voice was very loud. It forced my eyes open and made my ears hurt.

"COME ON TRIBUTES! THESE GAMES ARE DYING. MAKE IT INTERESTING!"

I moaned into my hands and mumbled, "Shut up."

I began to cry again, my arms shaking. I wanted my mother. I wanted my sister and brother. I wanted Finnick. I wanted to be out of here.

I wondered what Daniel and Zana were doing. One of them had to be dead. If they both were still alive, the Games couldn't be getting boring. Suddenly, a cannon sounded. That meant death.

_**Finnick**_

I just watched the District 1 boy kill his female ally, while she was getting a drink of water. She got on her knees to drink some water from the lake. The boy, who had killed Matthew, looked from her to the axe he held in his hand. Then he slammed into her back. She gasped, then he pushed her into the water. He looked like he regretted it, but he wiped the blood off and walked away.

_**Annie**_

I needed water. My throat was dry, and I needed it. So I slipped from the tree and easily found the lake. It was quite close to the tree I stayed in. I closed my eyes and dipped my hands into the lake. I lifted the water to my mouth. Then I drank. It tasted like water…and something else. Something a little thicker than water. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. Red. BLOOD!

"Aw!" I screamed, looking down into the water.

There at the bottom of the lake was Zana, blood coming from her back. I fell backwards and inhaled and exhaled. I wiped my hands then walked back to the tree.

The day quickly turned to night. Night quickly turned to day. And again the same process. No cannons had sounded. There was nothing. Just the sound of bugs, resting in the forest.

One morning, after days of nothing, a sound, like a crack, ran through the entire arena. I heard a male voice shout, "WHAT THE HELL?" Then there was the sound of rushing water. I looked down from my tree to see what was going on. I heard screams and more water. Then nothing but water. I dropped from the tree.

"What is going on?" I asked the air. Suddenly, a bunch of water swallowed me. I went under into a sea of blue. I was underwater. I kicked my legs and flung my arms up. I was trying to get up for air. Once I was up, I treaded the water. I was a good swimmer. I looked around. There was water everywhere. They flooded the arena. We weren't giving them a good show, so they decided to make one.

I swam for a long time. I didn't know when this was going to end. I swore I heard the cannon a few times. But I wasn't really paying attention. When I got so tired, my arms began to slow, and my legs stop working. I was going to die. I wasn't fighting it anymore. I stopped swimming, and I was swallowed by the water again.

_**Finnick**_

I counted the sound of the cannons. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. After Matthew and the girl from District 1's death, that left 8 people alive. The girl from 8 had been murdered by the tributes from 1. And the boy from 10 was murdered by a tribute from 3. The named the tributes that died. None of them were Annie. Annie lived! That meant…Annie won!

"ANNIE WON!" I shouted.

Mags looked up from her lap. "What?"

"Annie…she won," I said, tears falling from my eyes, "She survived the flood."

"OH MY!" Mags shouted, "That is great!"

I hugged her and cried because I was so overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the Games, overwhelmed by Matthew's brutal death, and overwhelmed because I knew Annie wasn't going to be alright when she got out.


	10. Time to Live

_The family is one of nature's masterpieces.  
>~George Santayana<em>

**~Time to Live~**

_**Annie**_

A bright light. _Is this how you enter the afterlife?_ I breathed in and out. The light kept moving around.

"Annie," came a very familiar voice. The voice made me happy. "Annie!"

It was Finnick of course. "Finnick," I responded, "Finnick, I…am so sad." I began to sob. Why was I crying? I thought I met happiness in the heavens. I felt familiar fingers wiping my tears away.

"It is okay," Finnick said.

I blinked my eyes a few times. The light was still there. But there was more. Beds, tables, people in white jackets. I was in a hospital. I blinked a few more times and looked to my left. There stood Finnick and Mags. I broke into hysterical sobs. I heard the doctor say, "I am going to shut her up."

"No," Finnick said strongly, "Don 't touch her. Just let her cry. She just got out of the arena."

I heard the sound of feet and a door closing. "They piss me off so much," I heard Finnick mumble.

His hand came into mine. I held it tight, as I cried. "Matthew," I sobbed.

"It's okay, dear," Mags said, smoothing down my hair, "It's okay."

I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Can I get up?"

"Yes," Finnick said.

I sat up in the bed. I was in a hospital dress. I let my feet hit the floor. The tiles were cold on my skin. I stood up. I felt like a baby learning to walk.

"Are you thirsty?" Finnick asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"…I will go get the water," Mags said, walking out the door.

She left Finnick and I in the room. I sat back down on the bed. Finnick came and sat next to me. His hand found its way into my hand again.

"How are you?" Finnick asked.

I began to cry again. I was scarred by the arena. I wrapped my arms around Finnick's neck and held him close.

"I saw…them kill Matthew," I sniffled, "Daniel cut his head…right off."

I felt myself shaking again. I trembled in Finnick's arms. He held me tight and let me cry on his shoulder. Mags walked in with my water. She handed it to me, and I drank it slowly.

"What happens now?" I asked, after drinking the water.

"The Victory Tour," Mags sighed, "You go from District to District, and you talk to a crowd a people about the Games."

I began shaking again. "When?"

Finnick answered, "Two weeks. Think you'll be ready?"

"No," I replied truthfully.

* * *

><p>Finnick, Mags, and I were placed on a hovercraft that was to take us back to District 4. I was grateful to get back to my home land. When we stepped off, people clapped and cheered for me. I smiled, but on the inside, I was going mad. My mother stood in the front of the crowd, her eyes full of happy tears. She looked older. Her cheekbones were more pronounced. She had more wrinkles. More gray was coming into her hair. But she still had a strong grip. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. She smiled up at me.<p>

"Annie," she said, "You made it."

We hugged tight. I didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let go. We did eventually, but mother still held my hand as we walked home. As soon as we walked into my house, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

I gulped, looking around, "…No."

I went upstairs to my bedroom, sighing softly as I sat down on my bed. I laid my head on the pillow at the top of my bed. Mother came and stood in the doorway.

"How are you?"

I sat up. "Horrible." She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "…I can't stop crying. I just…keep seeing…things in my head."

Mother inhaled then exhaled, "George and Maggie really missed you. They really did."

I got a little happier. "Hey, where are they?"

Mother looked over, out my window, her eyes sad. Her hand slipped into mine, and she seemed to be trying to stop from crying. "…They are dead."

"What? When? How?" I asked frantically.

"They didn't want to watch…the Games. They refused to watch. Well actually George did at first. Maggie joined in because she didn't want him by himself. So they killed them both."

That little bit of happiness disappeared. I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes. I was tired of crying. But those tears slipped from under my lids.

"It's alright," mother said softly, "It's alright Annie."

"No!" I shouted, "It isn't, mom! I…" I tried to catch my breath. "The Capitol has taken everything away from me. Everything!"

I threw my face into my bed and sobbed. Mother's bony hand rubbed my back for a while, but it soon left. I heard Mother walk out the room. And I went on crying.

_**Finnick**_

Late into the night, there was a knock on my door. I was in bed, and not being able to go to sleep, I made myself some coffee that wouldn't help the cause. I opened the door, revealing Annie, who was in a robe.

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

Probably why I couldn't sleep either. I let her in and made her a cup of coffee. She inhaled the steam coming from the cup.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sipping my coffee.

She slammed her eyes shut then spoke, "They killed my little brother and sister."

She gulped down some coffee then looked up at me with teary eyes. I knew 'they' were the Peacekeepers but why?

"Why?"

"George and Maggie didn't want to watch the Games. So…the Peacekeepers killed them," Annie rubbed her eyes, "I just wanted to meet happiness when I came back. Why is everything being taken away from me?"

Tears fell out of her eyes, and she wiped them away. "I have been crying so much…I can't stop."

I came and sat close to her. She pushed a few strands of her hair back, but they fell back again. I pushed them back with my fingers. She looked into my eyes and grinned slightly. I liked her smile.

"Why do you cry?"

She breathed in and out. "I can't stop thinking about Matthew. Everyone is dying…"

Her eyes fell to my lips, then she looked down at the floor. "I'm going mad Finnick."

I pulled her to me and hugged her. She buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tears sliding down my neck. She pulled back slightly, glancing down at my lips again.

"…I…"

She seemed to be having troubles with processing her words. So I just kissed her. I know she wanted me to. I wanted to too. It was a gentle kiss. I pulled back slightly. Our lips occasionally brushed each other's as we tried to think straight. Then Annie kissed me again, harder. She gripped my neck tight as if she was scared I would let go and that she must keep a hold of me. My hands ran up and down her back. Her mouth began to open, when suddenly she released a whimper of pain. She pulled back quickly. Her eyes were closed tight, and her hands were pressed to her head. She was breathing heavily.

"Annie?" I said softly, brushing my hand on her arm.

She whimpered, and pulled away, her eyes still closed, her hands still to her head. After a few seconds, she relaxed. She opened her eyes.

"I keep seeing it."

"What?"

"Matthew's death," she said softly, "I keep seeing it. It's driving me insane."

And with that, she walked out of my house, her coffee unfinished, and tear stains on the table.


	11. The Victory Tour

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.  
>~Jonathan Larson<em>

**~The Victory Tour~**

_**Annie**_

I spent the two weeks spending time with my mother. She had been acting odd since I had returned. Her eyes were very red. She seemed to be getting skinnier. And her legs didn't seem to be working anymore. And I could hear her coughing into the middle of the night.

I had also been spending time with Finnick. We spent these days learning about one another. And…kissing. We went into town. We went swimming. And on lazy days, we stayed in Finnick's house watching the birds fly to and fro while we drank coffee. Sometimes Finnick and I would just sit down and say absolutely nothing. We would sip our drinks and just take in the silence. Then other times, I would watch him tie knots. He did it frantically, and he was really good. I went along one day and tied with him. And yes, it was distracting. But not always. The first time I tied with him, I felt the prickles in my fingers. That led me to think about the blood on my fingers when I drank the water in the arena. Then that led me to remember Matthew's head coming off and the blood that spilt everywhere. Then I would slip into an episode.

* * *

><p>"The Victory Tour," Mags said dramatically.<p>

Finnick, I, and Mags sat in Finnick's living room two days before the Victory Tours. I was nervous. Very nervous.

"What do I say?" I asked softly, "Do I say sorry for the losses?"

"No," Finnick answered quickly, "That will upset the Peacekeepers. Just say that each tribute was very brave. As for…4, you can open up a little here because Matthew was your partner."

I twisted my fingers together. "Okay…"

"Don't say anything…that could…get you in trouble," Mags said slowly, "Just be careful."

* * *

><p>First was District 12. I straightened my dress, before I walked out in front of the crowd. I went and spoke through every district. No one seemed to be furious with me. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, and 5. Then came District 4. I was already tearing up before I went on stage.<p>

"Are you okay?" Finnick asked me, as I tried to breathe.

"…Fine," I replied.

I walked out onto the stage and looked out over the crowd. I didn't see my mother. But I saw the mourning family of Matthew. Matthew's mother was crying softly.

"Hi," I said softly, even though the microphone didn't make it seem that way, "I…"

I was lost. I had no clue what to say. I cleared my throat, scratched my forehead, and tried again.

"I…made…became good friends with Matthew during the process of being put into the arena. He was like a little brother to me. I…was devastated when he was murder-died! When he died… I had always wanted him to win. He was amazing. But…I guess…"

I sighed loudly into the microphone, closed my eyes, and tried not to cry.

"Um…I love you District 4. I love you so much," I gave a tight smile.

The Peacekeeper was ready to escort me back to the room behind the stage, but I jumped down and went over to Matthew's mother.

"Hi," I said to her.

"…Hello," she whispered, "Annie, thank you…for just being good to Matthew."

My eyes filled with more tears. "Matthew was a great kid. He…was amazing. I wish I could have done something. I shouldn't have won."

"Come on Ms. Cresta," the Peacekeeper said, his tone caked with irritation.

I ignored him. "Mrs. Waters, please. I am so sorry. I feel awful thinking about it all the time." I rubbed the side of my face to stop myself from crying.

"It's okay, dear," she replied softly, "It's alright."

But again, I didn't think it was. That is when a strong hand came around my arm. I whirled around to see the Peacekeeper, red in the face. "I said come on, Ms. Cresta."

I glared at him, then yanked my arm out of his grip, and walked off to Finnick and Mags. I looked back at Mrs. Waters one last time. She wasn't standing anymore. The Peacekeeper had knocked her down. I just hoped she was alright.


	12. Light in The Darkness

_From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity.  
>~Edvard Munch<em>

**~Light in the Darkness~**

**Annie**

"I can't wait to get back," I said to Mags, as Finnick talked with a Peacekeeper.

Our hovercraft was traveling back to District 4. I was going to live my life now. I wasn't going to go through any more trouble.

When we got off the hovercraft, I stalked over to my house, that looked sadder than usual. There was no smoke flowing from the chimney. The house was dark. Where was Mother? I raced over to the door and knocked hard. It swung open. The opener wasn't Mother. It was her doctor, Ms. West. She was quite old, but she was very intelligent and nice. She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pursed. She removed her spectacles and sighed.

"Annie…"

"Where's Mother?" I cut her off, "Is something wrong?"

Ms. West looked up at the clear, blue sky. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Then, she wrapped her small arm around my shoulders and walked me inside, to Mother's bedroom. There in bed laid Mother. Her arms were by her sides, and her face was faced at the ceiling.

"Mother," I said, a smile forming on my face. I touched her arm. It was cold. "Mother?"

Ms. West closed her eyes then breathed out loudly.

"Mother?" I cried, shaking her arms frantically, "Wake up. Wake up!"

I sounded like a young child. I knew what happened. She died. "How?"

Ms. West rubbed my arm, "She was getting so weak, Annie. She just went…"

I bit down on my trembling lip. "What'd she say last?"

"Find light in the darkest places. She told me to tell you that. You have gone through so much. Can I…Can I do something for you?"

"No."

Ms. West left a few minutes later. Peacekeepers came later into the night and took her. They buried her in the local cemetery. Then they told me I had to be out of the house in two months.

* * *

><p><em>Find light in the darkest of places<em>. It ran around in my head for days. After Mother's death, I locked myself in that house. Slowly, I organized and packed things. I didn't let anyone come over, not even Finnick. I closed all the windows and the curtains. I woke up every morning, made myself coffee, which mine tasted awful. It made me think about Finnick. And then I would start crying. I would just break out into tears and cry for hours. Then I would slip into Mother's bed and stay there for the rest of the day. I went about in that house, for two weeks, doing nothing but packing. I didn't take one step outside.

One night, I woke up, thinking about Matthew. I wiped the fresh tears on my face and made my way to the kitchen. I stood there in the darkness, then picked up a plate and hurled it at the wall. It made me feel good. So I picked up another glass plate, threw at the wall, and sighed at the sound of the shattered glass hitting the floor. I continued throwing until all the plates were broken. Then I slid to the floor and went to sleep.

I had been so upset with my life, that I forgot that I was going to be turning 18 very soon. In two days. That sent warmth through me. On my birthdays, when I was younger, we would have a small party and make a cake together as a family. Mother and Father would sing. They were wonderful singers. Maggie, Theresa, my dear sister who died from the fish disease, and I would make the batter and swing to the sound of their voices. George, being very demure, still sat and watched with a small smile.

This year would be very different. Instead of cake and singing, I went for a swim. The river in the back of our house was calling for me. Begging for to take a swim. Maybe, just maybe, I would feel better. When I walked out the front door, the sunlight heat my skin. The coldness inside of me disappeared. The river was surrounded by beautiful, big trees that had pink flowers growing from the stems. There was a small house in the back my father and George built. I hadn't been in since Father died.

I looked down at the clear, blue water. The grass felt brilliant under my bare toes. I stripped down to nothing. I didn't have a suit to swim in. I slowly entered the water and exhaled as its coldness lapped on my skin. I spread my fingertips on the surface of the water. Then I dove under.

**Finnick**

I spent my days, drinking coffee and writing. I thought of Annie constantly every single day. I mused on what she was doing. I hadn't seen her for a month now. I knew that her mom had died. Life just wasn't being very nice to her.

I then remembered it was Annie's birthday today. She had told me the date when we spent those two weeks learning of each other. I had to see her. I strolled over to her small home, and I knocked hard on the door.

"Annie!" I called.

No answer. I knocked again and again. Then I turned to look around, searching for her. Then I spotted it. Her clothes next to the river.

"Annie!" I shouted, racing over to the small river.

When I made it over there, I looked down into the water. There at the bottom of the lake, laid Annie's body. Small bubbles were coming from her mouth.

"ANNIE!" I hollered, diving into the water.

I swam under and picked her up from off the river floor. She was naked, and her eyes were closed. I laid her body on the grass.

"Annie…" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

I pressed my hands to her chest and tried pumping the water out of her. Then I pulled my mouth to hers and blew my air into her. I did these two things until Annie finally realized she couldn't leave me. She threw up the water that had gotten into her body then looked around, studying her surroundings. I was crying softly.

"Finnick," Annie said, "…I am sorry."

She began to sob. "I'm so sorry."

I ran my fingers through her wet hair. "Why?"

The tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know. I am so sorry. Finnick…"

She wrapped her arms around me and whimpered as I wrapped my arms around her. I picked her up and carried inside to her house, that had boxes everywhere. I laid her down in her bed, then I covered her up with a thick blanket. I didn't leave for the rest of the day. When the day ended, I got into bed with her and held her tight.

**Author's Note:** _** I do believe that if you haven't learnt about sadness, you cannot appreciate happiness**. That is a quote I used in the second chapter of this story. I keep thinking 'Why the hell is this story so sad?' Then I would remember that quote. And I also had to remember that life wasn't easy for even people who lived in the higher districts. So yes, this story is very sad. I almost cried a few times, when I was typing it. But it gets better. Annie is about to find a __light in the darkness__. And since I am already typing this I would like to say THANK YOU to my readers/reviewers. Thank you for sticking with the story._


	13. An Arduous Task

_Happiness can exist only in acceptance.  
>~George Orwell<em>

**~An Arduous Task~**

_**Annie**_

When my two months came to past, I moved in with Finnick. They tore down my house and built a bigger one. Finnick's home was quite bigger than mine. A victor's house. It was made out of bricks like mine. On the inside, the walls were painted white. It look like a house you would find in the Capitol. There were nice couches of different colors. The kitchen had windows everywhere, and the sunlight came in whenever it felt like. He had a chimney. In the back of his house, there was also a river. But his was also bigger than mine. And one bedroom…

His bedroom was the size of the kitchen. There was a big canopy bed in the middle of the room. The drapes were a silky white and so were the sheets. The bathroom had a nice shower and toilet. There was a door in his room, that led outside to a balcony. I could look over at the other houses from there.

The first day I arrived, Finnick asked me if I wanted my own room. I blushed and said softly, "No." So since the day I arrived, Finnick and I had shared his bed. In the middle of the nights, I could feel his strong arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt safe with Finnick.

_**Finnick**_

"Annie, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we could just stay home all day and just relax."

"Maybe we could make…a cake…"

Annie's face brightened. "That's nice. Let's do it."

I picked out an immaculate pan and placed in my counter. Annie found the ingredients and put them down next to the pan. She made the batter perfectly, then I poured it into the pan. When it was in the oven, Annie and I sat down on a couch and waited.

"Why are we making a cake?" Annie asked randomly.

"Because we have nothing else to do," I replied, smiling at her.

She didn't smile back. It was very hard trying to get Annie to smile nowadays. She didn't always look depressed, but she didn't ever look happy either. Lots of times her face was just emotionless.

"Annie," I said softly, my finger running up her arm, "Can you smile for me?"

"Why?"

"Please," I whispered, "I just want to see your smile."

She looked into my eyes, then her lips stretched into a smile. It was the fakest smile I had ever seen.

"That is so fake," I laughed.

"Well what do I have to smile about?"

"There is a cake baking in the oven, I am sitting next to you on the couch,…you are safe…and you are getting tickled!"

My hands shot out to her sides, and I began tickling her. She howled with laughter, as she struggled out of my arms.

"Finnick! Stop! Oh please!"

She fell onto her back on the floor. I got down next to her. She had a huge smile on her small face.

"Your smile brightens my day," I said softly, my lips getting closer to hers.

"Mm," was her response.

"Annie…I love you…" My lips brushed hers slowly. Annie's eyes fluttered close.

I continued, my lips centimeters from hers, "…so much. You are…so amazing."

My lips attacked hers. She kissed back, deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened instantly. I opened my mouth with hers and let my tongue slip out. Annie let out a low moan and wrapped her arms around my neck. I loved that I could make her feel good. My lips went wondering down to her neck. I placed kisses up and down the arc of her neck, listening to Annie whimper in pleasure. Then she began to giggle. She fell back onto the floor and giggled, clutching her stomach. I watched her, dumfounded. She went on, until she was in tears.

"I love you Finnick," she grinned, her forehead leaning on mine, "_You _are amazing."

She placed a hard kiss on my lips then got off the floor. "Let's get this cake out."

_**Annie**_

"Do you want some coffee?" Finnick called from outside the bathroom door.

"Oh yes," I replied from the shower.

I heard him walk away. I let the warm water flow over my body, running down my shoulders to my legs. I sighed very loud. The water felt great on my skin, and it made me think about the time where I hurt my leg horribly and Mother washed it. I smiled, rather than cried, because I was getting better. I was healing.

After the shower, I threw on a shirt two times bigger than me and shorts. I exited the bathroom and met a cold gust of air. I turned to the door that led to the balcony. It was opened. Outside, Finnick stood, leaning on the rail, looking out at the expanse of green and blue. The sun was setting in the horizon, and it sent purple, pink, and orange lines throughout the sky.

Finnick turned, when he heard the sound of my feet. He smiled then handed me a mug of coffee.

"It's beautiful out here," I said, sipping the coffee.

It ran down my throat and warmed the middle of my body.

"I agree," Finnick said, studying me, "Annie?"

"Yes?"

"I…have to go…to the Capitol," he swallowed, "…you know. I have to go and do what Snow wants me to do."

"…What?"

"Remember I told you how Snow forced me into prostitution…"

I threw my hand over his mouth. My lip began to tremble. "You have to leave?"

"Just for a week," Finnick said, looking awfully sad. His hands wrapped around me. "I don't want to. But if I don't do it, he'll kill you."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's fine…I'll be fine. I have Mags."

"That's wonderful," Finnick exhaled, "Mags is really wonderful."

"I know."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His nose brushed mine, and I could feel his breath on my lip.

"When do you leave?"

"In three days."

I kissed him softly. "Please come back okay."

"Of course," Finnick caressed my face, "Of course I will."

We hugged each other and swung on the spot, until the sun was completely gone from the sky. Then we clambered into the bed. I laced my feet through his and tangled my fingers in his. Then we both dozed off.


	14. The Week Without Finnick

_Have patience. All things are difficult before they become easy.  
>~Saadi<em>

**~The Week Without Finnick~**

_**Annie**_

A hovercraft came to pick up Finnick in three days. I told him to say hi to Blue if he saw her. To tell the truth, I actually really missed her. Finnick kept murmuring how he didn't want to go. I wanted to cry for him. I wanted to hold him and tell all the Peacekeepers to go away. But I couldn't. So I just watched him leave.

Once he was gone, I immediately went over to Mags home. She opened the door with a small smile.

"Is Finnick gone?" she asked.

I nodded my head and entered. Mags made me some tea, saying, "I don't carry coffee. I think it is disgusting, remember?" I laughed and happily drank the tea. It soothed my throat. Mags and I sat down in front of the big window in her kitchen.

"Mags," I said softly, "What was it like when you won the Games?"

"Oh…such a long time ago," she mumbled, then spoke up, "When I won, I came home to a happy family. Everyone was…so proud of me. But I wasn't proud of myself. I wasn't happy either. Soon I was a mentor, and I went trying to keep these kids alive, because I didn't want to feel responsible for more death. I became attached with every single kid I mentored. I don't know if you know this but in my earlier years of mentoring, I fell in love with a tribute."

"You did?"

"Yes," Mags confirmed, "I was just 18. He was 17. He was so sweet, and he was so…innocent. He didn't seem to believe in the reality he was in. His optimism, his thoughts on…everything…moved me. And I just couldn't help it. He made me feel so much better about life. Then he went into the arena and died. Awful to watch."

"Mags…did you ever get married and have kids?"

She shook her head. "I was never married. Annie…I was raped…by a Peacekeeper, and I gave birth to this beautiful baby boy. But the same Peacekeeper took him and killed him. I don't know what runs through their heads…"

I admired Mags for her strength and wisdom. The fact that all this had happened to her, and she could still tell me it…She was amazing.

After a few more minutes of talking, Mags went and found some old tracks of music the Capitol had given to her as a gift for winning the Games. She smiled and put them on. Then she began dancing. I smiled and laughed. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her. And we danced and laugh into the afternoon.

_**Finnick**_

"Second customer of the day," the Peacekeeper grumbled.

I coughed then sighed. A lady with bright yellow hair walked in, her heels extremely loud.

"Hello Mr. Finnick," her voice was very squeaky, "My, aren't you handsome?"

She grinned, and like I was supposed to, I grinned back. She touched me all up and down my body, before finally taking her clothes off. I closed my eyes, as she did what she wanted to with my body. And I tried to act like I enjoyed it. A week of this shit. I just wanted to go home.

A few reoccurring customers came in. Yolanda Mason. She was in the first group of customers when I was first started. She believed that we were madly in love. She would always whisper "My love" in my ear. It made me uncomfortable. Another one was Renee Anderson. She believed that I really did love her because she was my very first customer when I started, and she thought I enjoyed it. I just had to moan because it was so new to me. Now she believed that we were lovers. Also uncomfortable.

_**Annie**_

"Where is Finnick's family?" I asked Mags, as we seasoned the vegetables for dinner.

"Oh he never told you? It is probably really hard for him to talk about," Mags pursed her lips, "Snow forced Finnick into prostitution. And Finnick refused at one point. And so to show Finnick he wasn't playing, Snow killed his mother and father. His sister died…"

"Oh I know about that," I said softly.

"And Finnick's brother is a Peacekeeper…"

"What?" I exclaimed, "Really?"

"I know, it is really hard to believe. His brother worked very hard to become a Peacekeeper. After mom and dad died, he disappeared. Haven't seen him since, and that was three years ago."

I placed the vegetables in the oven to cook then sighed.

"What was his name?" I asked, "Finnick's brother?"

"Aw…" Mags said, thinking, "Eric. Eric Odair."

_**Finnick**_

I was let out for a break. I took in all the fresh air and got some food at a diminutive restaurant. Then I sat down at a small table and ate. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. But somehow, someone just had to find me. I was very grateful, when my finder was only Blue.

"Hi Fin," she said softly, sitting down in front of me, "How's it been?" Oh that rhymes!"

I laughed at her then answered, "It has been nice. How about you, Blue?"

"That rhymes too," she smiled, "And it has been great."

She wasn't as loud as she used to be. She was still incredibly silly, but she wasn't annoying. I could also notice that she was going lighter on the makeup. She looked better.

"How is Annie?"

"Oh better…" I said, "Now. She says hi."

"Well tell her I said hi back…and that she needs to start brushing her hair more."

I smiled. Blue went on, "I saw all those women go in. I told another group to leave. You don't deserve…what Snow is doing to you."

I eyed her for a while. "You use to visit me…a lot."

"I regret it. I shouldn't have encouraged that. I hate myself for it. I just wanted to have someone to love me. And all these ladies were just walking around saying "Finnick loves me" or "Finnick and I are lovers". And for some fucking reason I wanted to be a part of that."

She ran her fingers through her long hair then spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"…It is okay."

_**Annie**_

I went into town the next day to buy fish for dinner tonight. As I purchased my fish, I noticed the group of Peacekeepers staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. And I swore one of them said, "I want her in my bed." I pushed some strands of my hair behind my ear and rushed off.

* * *

><p>"Mags!" I cried, banging my hand on her door.<p>

Mags opened the door quickly. "What is it?"

"Here is the fish," I said breathlessly, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Mags asked, placing the fish on a counter.

"I think I am going to find Finnick's brother."

"…You think he is still out there?"

"Yes," I said, "But would Finnick be happy or upset to see him?"

"I don't know. You are going to have ask him about it when he gets back."

I made dinner for Mags that night. Then I left her house to go get some dessert. I walked back down to town and walked over to Louisa's pastry stand.

"Hi Annie," Louisa smiled, "What would you like."

"Just a chocolate cake," I smiled back, "Two slices please."

The Peacekeepers were still over there, crowding around each other. They were drinking too. I shivered as a cold breeze danced through the sky.

"Here you go dear," Louisa said, handing me a plastic bag.

I grabbed the bag, silently thanked Louisa, and turned to walk off.

"You're Annie Cresta?"

I turned to look in the direction from where the question came from. It was a Peacekeeper. He looked middle-aged. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and in his hand was a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Come here," he burped afterwards then laughed.

I turned to look at Louisa, who hadn't looked up.

"I must be getting back to my friend," I said softly.

Another cold breeze ran through the sky.

"I said come here."

I swallowed then walked over to him. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. Now that I was closer, I could see that he had short hairs growing from his face, and his teeth were perfectly straight.

"Where are you going Ms. Cresta?" He said my name in a funny way.

"Back to my home," I lied.

"I heard you live with Finnick Odair…"

The other Peacekeepers turned to look at me.

"Uh…yeah I do."

"What do you do with Fin…nick?"

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "That is none of your business…"

I turned to walk off to Mags house. I heard him say, "I bet you he is fucking her. Isn't he lucky?"

The other Peacekeepers laughed and whistled. I wished Finnick was here.

* * *

><p>I took Mags her cake, then headed back home. I locked all the doors then got into bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. Without Finnick, I didn't feel safe. At all.<p>

The next morning, I laid in bed until the sun was in the sky fully. I went out to the balcony, letting the fresh air caress my skin. There was a loud knocking on the door. I walked down to the door, opened it, exclaimed, then tried to close it.

"Let me in," the Peacekeeper said.

He was the same one from last night.

"What is it you want?" I asked him, after he pushed his way in.

"…You." He stepped close, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"It is bad to drink in the mornings," I sighed, pushing him away, "And I am sorry. You can't have me."

He pushed the door closed, and I began to choke on my nervousness. "Get out!"

"Do you know where Finnick is right now?" he raised his eyebrow and stepped close again.

"Yes."

"Then you should know he is fucking another lady right now. He doesn't care about you," he said, his hand running up and down my face, "So while he is having fun, I thought we could have some fun…"

He leaned in to kiss me. I grabbed his hand and shoved him backwards. "Stay the hell away from me!"

He stumbled then found his footing. He moved in again. I backed away. Then I turned and broke into a run. I raced upstairs to the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I heard him following as quick as he could go. I backed away from the door and clutched the sides of my head, tears boiling in my eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked.

I raced out to the balcony. I looked down over the railing. The ground wasn't too far down. I looked behind me, listening for a sound. He was banging on the door now. I climbed over the railing. I tried reaching over to the window ledge, but my hands weren't stretching long enough, and I fell to the floor. I groaned in pain, glancing down at my elbow. Then I got up and raced off to Mags house.

"That damn fool," Mags grumbled to herself, as she wrapped my arm in a bandage.

I wiped my eyes and sighed, "I…can't believe this."

Mags tapped my arm to confirm she was done. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I rubbed my arm, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"…Of course dear."

_**Finnick**_

"You are so delicious," Elizabeth, a new customer, moaned.

She licked her lips and moved until she reached her high peak. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. She rolled off me then kissed me again. "I love you Finnick."

I sat there in silence.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she said softly.

"…I love you too," I uttered with a tense jaw.

"Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

I fell asleep thinking about Annie. Happy that she didn't have to go through this. I wondered about what her and Mags were talking about. I missed her, and every day, the more customers came, the more I missed her. I couldn't wait to get home to her. I met with Blue every day when I had my breaks. She always had something to talk about, and I always had the ear to listened. I told her about how much I hated what I was doing. And she listened, without interruption.

_**Annie**_

I rarely went into town after that incident with the Peacekeeper. When he realized I had escaped, he tore up the house. It was all in a mess. I didn't even have the courage to go back to the house until a day before Finnick was supposed to return. So when I opened my front door, I was surprised. I tried cleaning it all up. Mags even came over and helped. Eventually, everything came back to its natural state. But I was still shaken.

Finnick returned the next day. I decided to wait for him at his house. I made myself some hot chocolate this time, and I sat outside listening to the birds sing. When Finnick actually made it to his house, the wind was blowing viciously. I gave up trying to push my hair out of my face.

"Finnick!" I cried.

I jumped into his arms, and he lifted me off the ground, kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and he carried me inside.

"How have you been?" he asked, taking off his bag.

"How have you been?"

"Why won't you answer my question?" he smiled.

"You are the one who went to the Capitol…I want to know about your week."

"No you don't," he grumbled, "Do we have coffee?"

"Yes," I said softly, "Did you see Blue?"

"Yeah. We met every day when I got…my breaks…"

I sighed. "You don't have to talk about it. Besides, I don't want to hear about it."

Finnick looked at me then grinned. "So did you hang out with Mags?"

"Yep," I smacked my lips then giggled, "She is really amazing."

"What did she talk to you about?" Finnick asked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh! Mentoring for the Games. Falling in love with a tribute…" I said slowly, then added in quickly, "And about your brother Eric Odair."

Finnick didn't miss it. He was smiling, then it quickly turned into a frown. He let go of me and exhaled.

"Why haven't you told me about him?" I asked.

Finnick rubbed his eyebrows. "He is a Peacekeeper. I just wanted to forget about him."

"…You don't like him because he is a Peacekeeper?"

"No. I don't like him because he participated in the execution of my parents!"

I was silent for a while, as Finnick glanced out the window. Then I spoke again. "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't fucking care," Finnick spat, causing my face to heat up.

"Finnick!" I exclaimed, "He is your brother! No matter what, you should always care. He is the only family you have!"

Finnick knew how much I cared for family since I had lost all of mine. He grabbed my hands and sighed heavily.

"Don't go looking for him Annie…I don't want to see him."

Then he walked off to the bedroom.


	15. Finding Eric Odair

_Doubt is the brother of shame.  
>~Erik Erikson<em>

**~Finding Eric Odair~**

_**Annie**_

I laid next to Finnick, listening to the pitter patter of the rain. It was nearly midnight. I could tell that just by looking outside. I knew Finnick was still awake too. If he was actually asleep, he would be softly snoring and facing me. He always fell asleep facing me. He was probably still bothered about our discussion earlier.

I couldn't stop thinking about Eric Odair. I had this small tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me he was still out there. I wanted Finnick to meet his brother again. No matter what had happened, it just felt like the right thing to do. I heard Finnick sigh, then he shifted his body.

"Finnick," I whispered, "I know you are still up."

I heard him sigh again. He turned over to look at me. "You are going to go find him, aren't you?"

I laid my head down and stared up at the white ceiling. "Can you tell me the whole story?"

"…Sure," Finnick moved closer, "When I was just sixteen, that was when Snow, he uh forced me. And he threatened me. So I went. But after a few days…I just couldn't take it anymore. When I was requested again, I didn't arrive at the pickup. So, almost immediately, the Peacekeepers…they took my parents. Eric was a Peacekeeper…he was a part of the group. He knew what Snow was doing to me. They killed my parents. And…I didn't even know until Eric came to inform me. He didn't shed one…"

Finnick covered his face. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his hairline.

"He didn't even cry! He didn't look sad at all…he just came and told me the news…then walked off!"

I held him as he sobbed.

"I don't want to see him ever again. All it will bring is bad memories and tears. Don't look for him Annie."

"I won't," I lied, stroking his hair, "I won't."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I told Finnick I was headed to see Mags. I lied about this too. This mission called for a lot of lying. And as much as I wanted to carry this out, my heart would hurt every time I told Finnick a lie. Then the pain was followed by doubt. What if Eric Odair wasn't even alive? And if he was alive, what if he was an asshole? These thoughts ran through my head, as I went asking around for information.<p>

"Do you know who Eric Odair is?" I asked the feeble old lady, Jane, who lived near the fishing waters.

She nodded her head, and the skin hanging from her neck wiggled. "He was a Peacekeeper. My grandkids were scared of him."

I didn't bother to ask what happened to her kids. "Do you know where he is?"

She looked over at the shimmering water. "Some people think he drowned himself. He disappeared after he participated in his parent's execution."

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"Yes…I do."

I thanked her then walked away. I went from house to house, and I basically got the same thing. "He is dead" or "He just disappeared". I knew after dozens of these answers that I had to go talk to a Peacekeeper. And I was very nervous about that.

I thought about Finnick as I made my way over to the crowd of Peacekeepers. The Peacekeeper who had come after me stood over there surrounded by a bunch of younger Peacekeepers, like usual. I had to be the stupidest girl in history.

I didn't know what to say, so of course I said the first thing that came to my mind which was: "Hi."

About every head popped up, including the Peacekeeper that came after me.

"Hello," was the response.

I smoothed down my hair and sighed, "Do any of you know Eric Odair?"

A few faces turned scarlet, and some people started mumbling to themselves about suicide.

"What do you want with Eric Odair?" Peacekeeper "Lets-Have-Some-Fun" asked.

I ignored him. "Do any of you know what happened to him?"

"I heard he drowned himself…" Someone said softly.

I grumbled.

"I know what happened to him," Peacekeeper "Lets-Have-Some-Fun" stated.

I decided to stop ignoring him. I turned and glared at him. He smirked. "I can't tell you here…in front of everyone."

I eyed him suspiciously. What if he was lying? What if it was a trick so he could have me? After all this thinking, I still went with the dumb decision. I followed him over to a small corner near Matthew's meat shop. It was dark inside. It made my stomach hurt.

"What do you know?" I said, stepping away from him.

He stepped closer, "He isn't dead."

My eyes widened. "Where is he?"

He looked around at the other Peacekeepers. "He lives on the outskirts of the District. He…He is messed up. After he executed his own parents, he attacked the Head Peacekeeper, Roth, and they said they were going to kill him. But he said he was going to kill himself. I don't know where the drowning came from. I know that isn't true. He went mad and disappeared."

"How do you know where he lives?"

"I visited him," he replied, "We were friends. But he stopped accepting my friendliness after a while."

"…Thank you."

I turned and walked off. I was headed to Mags house to tell her. In the end, all these dumb decisions, led me to what I was looking for.

"Hello Annie," Mags greeted me, "Do you want to come in?"

"It is fine," I replied. "I am going to go meet Eric Odair."

"He is alive?"

"Yes, he is," I said, "But the problem is Finnick doesn't want me to find him. I told him I was visiting you. So since it is getting late, can you please tell Finnick I went into town…to…help Louisa's sister deliver her baby."

"Louisa doesn't have a sister."

I scratched my head. "Okay Louisa's brother's wife deliver her baby."

"Fine," Mags grinned, "Be careful."

"I will!" I strolled off.

The outskirts of District 4 were very foreign to me. There was just a bunch of trees and water. I had been walking for about 15 minutes. My legs were in pain, and I was extremely hungry. I went deeper into the forest of the unknown, and after three minutes, I spotted a small house. It was made of wood. And there was smoke floating from the chimney. It just had to be Eric. This was the only house out here. I raced over and cautiously knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a very hairy man. He had a beard longer than my hair. He was in a sweater and shorts. He smelled of smoke, but not cigarettes, more like smoke from burning wood. He also smelled a little like apples.

"Hi," I said slowly, "Are…you…Eric Odair?"

I almost fainted when he said, "Yes."


	16. Forgiveness

_A brother is a friend given by nature.  
>~Unknown<em>

**~Forgiveness~**

_**Annie**_

Eric invited me in, after staring me down for about two minutes.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you," I replied.

He sat down in small chair in the middle of the room. "Who are you?"

I was thrown off by the question. Since I was the recent victor of the Games, I expected everyone to know me. I looked around the room we sat in. I realized this was the only room. And there was no television.

"I am Annie Cresta."

"What do you want?" He gulped down a beverage inside a tall black glass.

"…I know your brother, Finnick Odair…"

I waited for him to turn red and start yelling. But he didn't. He sat there, looking at me.

"And what does he want?"

"_I _think it would be nice…if you saw him again. I had been looking for you all day. I didn't think it was going to be quite this easy."

"I don't want to see Finnick…and he probably does not want to see me."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I think this is a good idea. You are the only family he has. Same way around. Why don't you go and see your younger brother?"

"I don't want to!" Eric voice suddenly became loud.

I jumped. "Do you hate him too?"

"No…" his voice was quite frantic, "He hates me. I don't want to see anyone who hates me."

"Just go see him," I said, almost begging.

Eric eyed me. "How do you know Finnick?"

"He was my mentor in the Games," I answered.

"So you won the Games?"

"Yes."

"Who did you kill?"

"No one."

"Shit!" Eric yelled, "You are one lucky girl. You don't know how hard it is to live with that blood on your hands."

"How do you know?"

"I am a fucking Peacekeeper."

I felt my face heat up at the harshness in his tone. He began to chuckle. He shifted in his chair and wiped at his eyes.

"I could have stopped them from killing my parents. At least I think I could of. I was a respected Peacekeeper. What makes me so upset is that I didn't mourn with Finnick. I went back to work…and did nothing. Then day after day, my strength turned to weakness. Bit by bit. I am always shaking. I am…always crying. And it is probably because I never did it before…I miss my mother. Do you know how amazing mothers are?"

My eyes watered. "Yeah…I do."

* * *

><p>I ended up staying at Eric's home longer than planned. He made me dinner, and we talked. He was quite charming, like Finnick. And sometimes, he would start shaking, and he would cry. But he got through it. After all this, he agreed to visit Finnick. He knew where Finnick lived, and he said if he hadn't come by in three days, he wasn't ever coming. As I left, I turned back to him and said, "You are nice."<p>

He looked at me as if I said 'I love you'. He thanked me, and I walked out.

_**Finnick**_

Annie got back home around dark. I had no clue Louisa's brother was married. Annie took off her jacket and jumped into my arms.

"You are very happy," I mumbled, as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Yes I am," she replied, smiling, "…the baby was beautiful. It took forever."

"I didn't know Louisa's brother was married."

She slid off of me and waltzed over to the bathroom. She turned and looked at me when I said that.

"Oh yeah he is…uh…to a really nice blonde lady…Patricia."

"Oh…"

"So…I will make dinner…"

"I ate with Mags," I said.

Annie sighed, "Well I will make a small dinner for myself then hop into bed."

"I will make you dinner," I said, getting off the bed, "I make really good sandwiches."

"Um…Finnick I don't want a sandwich for dinner," Annie laughed, "I was thinking pasta."

She skipped around me, heading for the door. I wrapped my big arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"I think sandwiches are the best," I whispered into her hair.

She giggled and pushed me with her backside. Her hair smelled good. Like burning wood. And a soft scent of apples.

"Your hair smells like burning wood…and apples."

Annie stopped laughing and turned and looked up at me with serious eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" she answered, "Louisa put a lot of wood on. It was freezing."

"I wasn't wondering why it smelled like that," I chuckled, "But since you have told…where does the apple smell come from?"

"I use…apple shampoo," she said quickly, then walked out the door.

After Annie's dinner, she got into bed with me. She snuggled close to me and let out a sigh into my neck.

"I am so tired," she yawned, "It has been a long day."

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the one person I would never think of. My brother, Eric. I had been thinking about him since last night. I wondered if he was still living, and if he was, what was he doing? If I ever saw Eric again, I would punch in the face. One good punch right in the middle of his face. That would feel good.

_**Annie**_

Eric didn't come the next day. I constantly kept looking at the door. Finnick studied, suspicious.

"What are you looking at Annie?"

"Oh, it is just beautiful outside."

That day went by very slowly. Finnick and I sat around the entire day doing nothing but talking. And fortunately, not about Eric. I couldn't keep lying to Finnick. I would explode. The next day was the same thing. Except Mags decided to come over. I glanced at the door every chance I had. Mags never knew that I had invited Eric over. She was wondering why I kept staring too. Then came the third day. This was the last day. If Eric didn't come today, he wasn't ever coming.** But he did.**

Somewhere around noon, there was knocking on the front door. I told Finnick to grab the door then went out to the river. They needed to be alone.

_**Finnick**_

I opened the door slowly. Annie had been acting so odd. When I turned to identify the visitor, my stomach went into a bunch of knots. It was my brother. Eric Odair. The first thing I did was not what either of us expected. Instead of punching him right in the middle of his face, I threw my arms around him, nearly knocking him over. I was hugging him. After a while, his arms came around me. As soon as I saw him, all I saw was my mother. I began to cry, and I could feel Eric's tears on my shirt.

"I'm sorry," Eric sobbed loudly, "I am so…sorry."

I wasn't fully accepting his apology. But…he _was _the only family I had left.

We sat down in the living room and took in each other's presence.

"Annie…she found me," Eric stated.

I thought on how Annie had been acting the recent days. She had been hiding this from me. She thought it was the right thing to do. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Eric…I…"

"What could have I done?" he said suddenly, "They were going to kill mom and dad anyways."

I stared, and he went on.

"I shouldn't have stayed along. I had the opportunity to leave. I stayed…I stayed because…I don't know why I fucking stayed. I am so stupid…I am sorry I didn't stay with you after telling you. I am sorry what you are going through. I am sorry…that I didn't volunteer for you at that damn reaping…"

His voice broke, and he threw his face into his hands and cried. I let my tears run down my face. My mother was a remarkable woman. My father was a great man as well. I want to be like him one day.

"Where do you think we would be if you volunteered?" I asked him.

"Mom and dad would be living. Little sis could still be running around. She didn't just die from a bad flu. She died from all the pain she had to take in. You wouldn't be a slave. I wouldn't either. I am not as good looking as you."

I looked over and saw Annie's head pop from behind a corner. She was checking on us. She glanced at both of us then went off. If I never was reaped, I would have never become a mentor. I would have never really known Mags. I would have never met…Annie. Maybe all things do happen for a reason. A lot times, looking back at all the death in my life, I feel it was my fault. If I had just obeyed Snow, my parents would still be here. I had never thought of it like that. But after pondering on everything, I decided there should be no more despair.

"So Annie…" Eric said, after a few minutes of pondering.

"Oh…she is the girl I mentored. There was just something more than a mentor-tribute relationship."

"She is really nice," Eric proclaimed, his voice strong, "You are lucky. I can't ever marry. I can't even walk into town with someone calling for Peacekeepers."

"Everyone thinks you drowned yourself for some reason."

"They hardly investigated. They found my clothes in the water and said I drowned myself. I was going to…at first. It felt good to punch Roth. He said a horrible thing to me. He said, stop crying over your mom and dad like a baby."

I tangled my fingers together and sighed. "What would they do to you if they found you?"

"…kill me," he said simply, as if it was common.

It actually was…in Panem.

I invited Eric to eat dinner with Annie and I. He said no though. He said he had to get back to his house, before someone finds out he was here. I understood. I hugged him again, and this time I told him I forgave him. His eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you Finnick," he said, "Thank you so much. I needed to hear that."

And with that, he was gone. I closed the door then turned around. Annie stood in the back door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I grinned.

She ambled over to me, one foot in front of the other.

"Are you mad at me? Did it go nice? Did you punch him?"

"I am not mad at you," I said softly, "And yes and no. Why did you do that for me?"

"Because…I love you," she said, "And it was right. He is your only family."

A few tears slid from my eyes. Annie's small fingers wiped them away.

"I wasn't mad when I saw him…I was happy," I said, "And that was the last thing I was expecting to be when I thought of him."

"You should have seen him three days ago. He had this long beard!" Annie giggled, "He looks good with it cut."

"He gets his good looks from me," I smirked.

"Ha," Annie laughed, "_You _look like him. He is the older brother. But maybe he has your heart."

I smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Her lips met mine perfectly. We kissed, and she giggled into my mouth. Annie was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in my life. Her mouth opened to mine. I felt my back hit the front door. Annie's arms snaked around my neck. And her tongue touched mine.

"I love you," I murmured.

My hands got lost in her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing me deeper.

After a few minutes, Annie and I were in a very different position. And an awkward one. Somehow we had made it to the couch, and being totally in a trance, we just fell backwards. I fell on top of Annie and continued kissing her. Then I buried my face in her neck and kissed up and down her neck. I heard her moaning in pleasure. Then it hit me where this was going. I rolled off the couch immediately and exhaled.

"I am sorry," I mumbled.

Annie sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "It is fine."

I wondered what would have happened exactly, if we let our desires get the best of us. It wasn't that I didn't want Annie, it was just I was scared I might hurt her. All the women I have slept with, and I am as nervous as young child going in for a doctor's appointment.

I got off the floor, walked into the kitchen, and prepared dinner. I looked back over at the couch. Annie was still lying there, her fingers tangled in her hair, a smile upon her face.


	17. Torture of the Soul

**Author's Note: **_I am quite late with this chapter. I kept changing it. Anyways, I saw the Hunger Games the day it came out…and I absolutely adored it. I plan to see it again. So freaking awesome! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! And __**who else loves Seneca Crane's beard?**_

_Paradise is always where love dwells.  
>~Jean Paul Richter<em>

**~Torture of the Soul~**

_**Annie**_

I felt weird being so familiar with death. When the evil ghost came and took Matthew's mother, and I got the news, I didn't cry. I squeezed Finnick's hand, and he squeezed mine. We sat down at the funeral and listened to the people speak. I didn't start to tremble until someone mentioned Matthew. I held Finnick's fingers tighter, and he whispered encouraging words in my ear.

After the funeral, we walked home with Mags. She had cried, remembering Matthew.

"Are you alright?" Finnick asked her.

"I am fine, son," Mags said softly, "Go on home. It is getting late."

We traveled back to our house. I could tell Finnick was trying to be cautious with his words, scared that I would break down. But I didn't…not yet.

"Coffee?" he asked, as the sun went down.

I had been standing outside, letting the wind caress my skin and play with my hair. I ambled back inside and turned down the coffee. Finnick gave me a worried look. Probably because I ALWAYS drank his coffee.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I am good. I think I will just go take a bath."

He watched me, as I walked up the stairs to the bedroom. I stripped, threw on a silk robe, and drew a bath. A few seconds later, Finnick walked in.

"Annie," he said, "Are you sure you are fine?"

I exited the bathroom and said, "Yeah. I…I just need to relax…"

Finnick came closer. "Annie…I am scared…that you aren't okay."

I frightened myself when I shouted, "I AM FINE! Goodness! I'm…fine!"

I gripped the wall and tried to fight my tears.

"What the hell is going with you?" Finnick asked loudly. He lowered his voice and grabbed me. "Annie…tell me what it is."

I ripped myself from his arms. I was shaking violently. I pressed my fingers to my temples. "I keep seeing it! It is always there! Even when I am happy, it is always there in the back of my mind."

"What?"

"Matthew's death!" I dropped to the floor, tears rolling down my face, "I…can't stop seeing it."

Finnick got down next to me. "Go get into the bath and just relax…okay."

I grabbed at his shirt. "Get in with me."

He ran a finger down my face. "Okay…I will."

_**Finnick**_

I removed my clothes and got into the soapy water. The tub was big enough to hold the both of us. Annie strolled back into the bathroom, her hair up in a ponytail, tear stains on her face. She took off her robe, and I tried not to look like a crazy teenage boy. It had been a while since I had seen Annie naked. And when I did see her naked, I wasn't focusing on her body, I was trying to make sure she was still alive.

She got in and relaxed her body against mine. The warm water felt amazing, soothing my skin. Annie's back against my chest drove me mad. I ran my wet fingers up her arm, over her shoulder, and to her ponytail. I pushed her ponytail to the side, kissed her neck, and whispered, "Annie…it's okay."

I felt her fingers find my other hand underwater. She tangled our fingers together, and I felt her body relax a little.

"Finnick…I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you," Annie sighed, "I'm sorry I cry so much."

"No reason to apologize," I whispered, "Everyone has to cry sometimes."

"My mother always told me to never let life get me down."

I grinned, "My mother said the same thing."

Annie giggled, "Well isn't that amazing."

For a moment, there was just the sound of the moving water and our soft breathing. Then Annie spoke again.

"Finnick, I realize you haven't been tying much."

"You are more distracting than the ropes."

"Why do you think Snow is so evil?"

"Oh…" I said, "Who knows?"

Annie was asking a lot of questions. "What do you feel…when those ladies visit you?"

I inhaled then exhaled. "I feel…disgusting. I feel like a puppet. A pet being abused. Sometimes…I just want…to…cry."

Annie leaned her head back and looked up at me. "Finnick…it's okay."

To my surprise, I laughed.

Annie continued, "Are they rough with you?"

"Always."

I listened to Annie as she sighed and shifted in the water. "Finnick you weren't supposed to tell me you were a slave, were you?"

I answered honestly, "No. I wasn't."

"And you told me so long ago. We weren't," her fingers squeezed mine tighter, "even like this."

"I just trusted you…for some reason. I liked you a lot Annie."

"Hmmm…I would never…treat you the way those ladies treat you. How many lovers do you have?"

"One."

"Who?"

Annie got off of me and flipped over. She looked me in the eyes, and a smile played at her lips.

"You…"

There was no hesitation, when she crashed her lips to mine. Her mouth opened instantly, and her tongue found its way to mine. I pulled her close to me. Her breast were pressed to my chest. And I could feel where this was going.

"Annie," I tried not to groan, but it was hard for Annie was kissing my neck, "maybe…"

"I want you to make love to me."

I could hear the desire in her voice. I pressed my lips to hers again, gripping her wet neck. Annie gripped my shoulders, as my lips went on a journey down her face, to her jawbone. To her long neck. To her chest. I could almost feel her heart beating on my wandering lips, as I kissed over her breast. Her fingers fisted tufts of my hair.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. Annie jumped at the noise. She slipped off of me and allowed me to get out of the tub. I grabbed a robe, blushing as Annie called out, "Nice butt."

I walked downstairs to the front door. I looked through the windows. Three Peacekeepers stood at the door. They looked pugnacious. I opened the door slowly.

"Finnick Odair…" the tallest said strongly, "We are here for Annie Cresta."

"Why?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago, Miss Cresta was caught traveling to the outskirts of District 4. Where she found a house…that belonged to Eric Odair. Your brother. We have been searching for him for a while."

"I…"

"No lies. We know everything. We know who told her where Odair was. That person has been taken care of."

"What does Annie have to do with this?"

"She has the answers to our questions. We intend to get them out of her."

"Eric Odair is my brother," I said, "Can't I just…?"

"You can't protect him. He attacked a Peacekeeper."

_"What would they do to you if they found you?"_

_"…kill me," he said simply, as if it was common._

Shit. I remembered that conversation. My brother. My only family was going to be taken away from me.

"You already know where he is. It is on the tapes. Why do you need Annie to go with you?"

"She is to be punished."

"Please," I pleaded, "Don't hurt her."

"She broke a law!"

There were too many laws to count.

"Finnick!" Annie called, walking out of the bedroom in a robe, "Who is it?"

The other two Peacekeepers barged in.

"No!" I shouted, "Just leave her!"

It was too late. Annie was grabbed by both Peacekeepers, and they threw her to the floor.

"You don't need to take her. You have your answers!"

"Except one," the Peacekeeper sneered, his lips curling, "Where is Eric Odair now? He isn't in his home anymore."

"I don't know!" Annie cried, "I don't know!"

"Yeah, we are sure you don't," I hated his sarcasm.

I wanted to punch him, but instead I was being shoved to the ground. Annie was being hauled out the house. They were going to kill her. She really didn't know where Eric was. But the Peacekeepers wouldn't believe her. I kicked the door in rage. I could still hear Annie screaming for me. I slid to the floor and cried hysterically.

"Annie," I sobbed loudly, "ANNIE!"

This time, there was no reply.

_**Annie**_

One thing I learned was that the Capitol had worst ways to torture people, and I learned that later in my story. I was tied to a wall with a rough rope. It scratched at my wrist.

"Tell me where Eric Odair is!" Peacekeeper Frost ordered.

"I don't know," I cried.

"We know you were the first person to actually encounter him after his disappearance!"

"I know," I said loudly, "But I don't know what happened to him after that. I don't know."

I said _I don't know_ over and over. They didn't seem to get it. I was beaten, cut with sharp knives, and yanked around by my hair. I stayed in their hands for three days. During the nights, I could almost hear Finnick crying for me.

"Why did you go looking for Eric?"

"Because I wanted to find him for Finnick."

"Did Finnick send you?"

"No. I went on my own."

His hand coming across my cheek made my eyes water with tears.

"We are done for the night."

I watched, as Frost and another Peacekeeper left the room. I heard him whisper, "…kill her…", as he walked out.

I shuddered and swallowed. I missed Finnick. My body was aching from the pain and for his touch.

_**Finnick**_

I was very bitter, as I opened the front door and found Eric standing there. Again, the smell of apples and burning wood met my nose.

"They took Annie," I said at the same moment he said, "I am sorry they took Annie."

We stood there and stared at each other.

"What are you going to go do?" I asked him.

"I am going to go turn myself in," Eric replied, "I can't let Annie go through all of that."

"But…but they will kill you."

"I know," Eric said, "I know…but that is the ONLY way Annie will get back to you."

"I…"

He threw himself on me and hugged me, before I could say more.

"I love you Finnick," he said, ruffling my hair.

Tears came to my eyes. He use to ruffle my hair, when I was younger. When mother and father and little sis were still alive. When life seemed easier.

"I love you too Eric."

I didn't want to let go, but I did. I watched, as he walked off. My only brother. The last of my family gone. But I still had Mags. And hopefully Annie.

_**Annie**_

_So many people fucking die. _

I found myself mumbling this. I watched the entire thing. Eric barging in, telling the Peacekeepers to release me. My heart had leaped, and my soul was happy. Eric was here. But I hadn't expecting this: A bullet straight through his head. He seemed to be expecting it, which made me feel awful. As they dragged his body away, I watched. I was untied and shoved out of the building.

"Go home!"

And I did.

* * *

><p>"Finnick! I am home!"<p>

The door almost immediately swung open. I was grabbed by Finnick. He picked me up and carried me inside.

"I was so worried," he said, "So worried."

He put me down on the couch. I was still in the robe I had been in when I was taken. Finnick glanced over my exposed skin. He saw all the cuts and bruises.

"What do they do to you?"

"They beat me," my voice trembled.

"My poor Annie…" he whispered, his fingers slowly running up my leg.

"Eric is dead."

"…I know."

I pulled his body close to mine. I could feel him shaking. For once, I was comforting Finnick and he not me.

"Go to sleep Finnick."

"Okay," he mumbled into my shoulder.

He fell asleep, his head on my chest. I stroked his hair and fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	18. Shelter in The Heart

**Author's Note: **_I was thinking about Glitter in the Air by P!nk while I wrote this chapter. And Turning Page by Sleeping At Last._

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love.  
>~Sophocles<em>

**~Shelter in The Heart~**

_**Annie**_

I flipped the second pancake. It was a difficult task because they were a little too big. Finnick was still upstairs, asleep in bed. I was going to wake him up with pancakes, coffee, and sausage. I tasted my coffee, for I knew mine wasn't nearly as good as Finnick's, before carefully pouring it into Finnick's mug.

"That smells delicious."

I jumped, nearly spilling the coffee. I turned to Finnick and sighed. "I was going to bring it up to you."

"Well, I woke up and smelled this…I just had to go find it," he smiled, walking over to me.

He reached for the coffee and put it to his lips. I watched him, as he sipped it. He pulled back to mug, and his face twisted in disgust.

"Is it that horrible?" I asked, "I can't make it as good as you."

His face returned to normal, and he grinned. "It is fine, sugar."

"Sugar?"

He stepped closer, "Can't I call you that? You are as sweet as sugar."

I felt a smile creeping up to my lips. "Cheesy…"

He laughed.

"I am going to miss you when you go," I whispered.

"I will be back."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face close, his nose bumping into mine. "What happens if I don't let you go?"

"You die," he replied simply, "And I don't want that. I couldn't live without you."

I pressed my lips to his. Finnick returned the kiss then pulled away.

"The Peacekeepers will be here soon to get me. I should hurry up and eat."

We sat down at the dining table and ate the breakfast.

It had been one month since Eric Odair's death, and I could tell Finnick was still upset about it. He wasn't showing his depression, but I could see it inside of him. He shook in the middle of the nights. Cried in the mornings...sometimes.

The Peacekeeper came and picked Finnick up in a hovercraft. And he was off to the Capitol. He was going to be gone two weeks this time. And I was going to fight through it. I had Mags. I stayed in the house for the rest of the day, watching the birds and drinking coffee. And for some reason, I grabbed a broom and a rag, and I cleaned the entire house. And when I was done, I slipped under the thin covers and fell asleep.

_**Finnick**_

It was easy to close out all this discomfort I got from these ladies. I just closed my eyes and got through it. By the end of the day, I had about six necklaces, four rings, and nine watches. I never did anything with the jewelry I got. I stored it away and forgot about it.

Days went by, and the woman came by. So did a few men. I was cuddled, kissed, licked, and touched. And I felt horrible. I wanted to rip out my hair, scream, and cry. I felt awful, when I was treated rough. I felt awful, when some ladies got tears in their eyes from trying to get comfortable on me. Then there were the big buyers. Made me come to their homes. They could keep me for days. Shower me with money, jewelry, and secrets about the Capitol.

On my breaks, I went down to the plazas, passing the too familiar train station that brought tributes in. I was caught by teenage girls who wanted pictures and autographs. And that was when I put on my flirtatious act. I flashed them a smile, winked, and even kissed a few cheeks.

In a jewelry store, I spotted a beautiful, simple silver necklace with an aqua gem hanging at the end, and I instantly thought about Annie. I went up to the cashier with it and traded with him. I gave him one of the pearl necklaces I had gotten for the necklace. Then I was off again.

_**Annie**_

I spent time with Mags every day. She inspired me with her strength and moving voice. And she always knew the right thing to say. She had been _there_, done _that_. She knew life like the back of her hand. And with that knowledge, she spread it. There were times when people would come in and ask Mags for help. And she would give to them. Like an emotion doctor.

"I want to be like you, when I am older," I said to her one day.

A small smile grew on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You are so strong," I answered.

"Everyone has strength. You just have to have sense and courage to use it in the right way."

I took her little phrases of wisdom home with me. And every day, I became happier. Every day, this hope inside of me increased. Hope that I was going to live a long beautiful life. Hope that Finnick and I were going to be together forever.

I swam in the water. I danced with the wind. I played with the grass. I climbed up the trees. And every day, I healed. Physically and emotionally. And I wanted to Finnick do the same, when he got back.

_**Finnick**_

I had never felt so envious in my life. While eating, about twenty minutes before my break ended, I saw a couple snacking on popcorn. Despite the gaudy hairstyle, they looked different than many people in the Capitol. They snuggled and kissed each other. And it was obvious they were in love. They were lucky to have one another…all the time. I wanted that. I wanted peace.

* * *

><p>When two weeks came to pass, I got on a hovercraft and went home. I had the necklace in my pocket. The Peacekeepers must have been having a bad day because when we landed, I was shoved off rather than escorted off. But it didn't really matter. I was off. I was home in 4. I ambled home, passing through the markets. Not many Peacekeepers were around. The sun was going down, and the atmosphere was calm.<p>

The house looked asleep. Almost empty. This frightened me.

"Annie?" I called, nervousness running through my body.

I heard the sound of feet. It was coming from behind me. I turned around, and there was Annie. Her hair was down, and she was wearing shorts and one of my shirts.

"Hi," I smiled, "I missed you."

She moved closer. "I missed you too."

Slowly, she wrapped her tiny arms around me and pulled me close. I took out the necklace, pushed her hair aside, and placed a kiss on her neck. Then I put the necklace around her and hooked it close successfully.

"What's this?"

"Something I thought would be beautiful on you. A necklace that you could wear and when wearing it, you would think of me."

"Well I don't need a necklace to think about you," Annie blushed, "but it is beautiful."

Her lips touched mine. As much as I wanted to continue, I stopped her.

"Annie, what do you want?"

Her lips brushed down my jawbone to my neck. "You…"

Her hand found mine, and she guided it to her breast.

"…to make love to me."

Her lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss. My hand left her breast, and I lifted her from the ground. My lips were hungry for her, and they went and sucked at her beauteous neck.

"Oh…" Annie moaned softly, and her fingers found my hair.

I carried her inside, and not even having to muster any strength, I carried her upstairs to the bedroom. She giggled, as I laid her on the soft comforter. She kissed me again, before unbuttoning my shirt slowly. Once my shirt was off and discarded, Annie ran her curious fingers down my chest. She traced my muscles. Her fingers were slow and patient. Not rough and pushy. I never had felt something so gentle before on my bare skin. It made me tear up.

Annie's fingers wandered up to my face, and she saw the tears coming. She ran her fingers across my eyebrows then pulled me down on her again. Her mouth opened to mine, and our tongues clashed. Then my fingers went on their journey up her shirt. Well…my shirt.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"What? You don't like?" Annie's eyes were closed, and I could tell she was enjoying my fingers on her skin.

"Yeah I do."

"It was a really comfortable shirt…" she answered my question.

I took off the shirt, leaving her in just her bra and her shorts. She looked gorgeous in the moonlight, her hair curling around her body. I ran a finger up her stomach to the valley between her breast. I placed a hand over her beating heart.

"I love you," I whispered to her in the darkness.

"I love you too."

I gave her a hard kiss. Then I allowed my lips to travel down to her breast. I kissed them gently, and Annie was pleased. Her fingers fisted tufts of my hair.. My lips went down to her stomach. I brushed over her bellybutton, and she giggled. Then I met her shorts. Cautiously, I took them off. She easily slipped out of them. Then it was just her underwear. Annie's fingers were urgent this time, as she reached the button on my pants. I took off my pants and threw them aside. Annie was slipping out of her underwear.

"In a rush, are we?" I smirked.

"I…want you," Annie moaned softly.

My hands traveled up her sleek back and unhooked her bra. This was something I was perfect at. I threw her bra down to the floor. I looked over Annie for a second, taking in her beauty. Her real, non-fabricated beauty.

"…more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen…" my hand caressed her face.

Annie kissed my fingertips. I took my underpants off shortly afterwards. Annie's eyes widened, but her expression softened after a few seconds. I laid down on her body. She was quite small, and being on top of her made me feel humungous. We kissed each other, this time a lot slower. I kissed her eyebrows, and I felt her body relax against mine. Mold into my figure. I placed small kisses on her cheeks, her jawbone, her collarbone, her neck, and finally her lips. Then gently and slowly, I moved into her.

Her fingers instantly found my hair. Her eyes watered. I kissed the small tears away and whispered love into her ears. I moved tenderly, gently, lovingly.

Our moves became very fervent. She began to move under me, meeting my thrust. She gripped at my hair, dug her nails into my sweaty back. She whispered her love for me endlessly in my ear. I whispered back. And we loved each other with passion.

The next few minutes were full of breathless speech, heavy moans and groans, and fire. But not the fire that killed. The fire that devoured the pain in people's lives. The fire that made us feel renewed. We met our high point together, gripping each other's hands, taking that big leap into the blizzard of colors and warmth.

Annie held me tight afterwards. I buried my face in her neck and held her just as tight. And at the same time, we whispered: "I love you."


	19. Together

_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.  
>~Eleanor Roosevelt<em>

**~Together~**

_**Annie**_

I woke up with Finnick's head laying upon my chest. His ear was pressed over my beating heart. My fingers ran through his locks, and I was reminded of what happened last night. I smiled slightly.

I felt sensational, radiant, and pure. The sun shone brightly through the windows, and the light delighted me. All of what happened last night made me tingle. I could remember Finnick's lips on my skin. His hands touching me. His skin on mine. The feel of him inside of me. I had never felt so…amazing in my life. I slipped from under Finnick and walked into the bathroom. I ran a bath, put my hair up, and got into the warm water. It tickled my skin. I leaned back and let out a huff of relaxation.

About ten minutes passed, when Finnick walked in. He sat down on the bathroom floor and ran his finger down my face.

"Good morning beautiful," he said softly, taking my hand in his.

He kissed my wet fingers. And for a few seconds, we connected not with words but with eye contact. His green eyes were so bright and beautiful. I could stare in them forever. I felt like I was at sea, surrounded by the calm waves and the dancing fish. His facial expression was soft. I ran my fingers down his face. I let my hand slip behind his neck, and I pulled his face close to mine.

"Last night," I whispered against his lips, "…was amazing."

He pressed his lips to mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I let out a moan. He got up and got into the tub. I straddled him, allowing his lips to trail down my neck.

"Let's calm down," Finnick breathed, pulling back a little.

"I think you are a little more excited than me," I smirked, glancing down.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later. I slipped out of the tub, dried off, and put on a silk robe. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"What is it Mags?"

"I got an invite from the Capitol," she said, "And I am not going."

"Oh my," I sighed, taking the envelope from her hand, "Thanks."

I closed the door. I stared down at the envelope. On the front in perfect black ink was _District 4 Victors_. I opened it slowly, and one sheet of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_Victors from District 4 are invited to the Capitol party that is hosted every decade by Caesar Flickerman.  
>This is a time when we celebrate our past victors. It would be nice for you to participate.<em>

_**~The Capitol**_

"Shit," I murmured under my breath.

I went back upstairs and found Finnick in the tub.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Mags. She brought us an invite from the Capitol," I said, sitting down next to the tub.

"Is it one of those Capitol parties?"

"Yep! What happens if we don't go?"

"Well sometimes…" Finnick sighed, "Victors don't show up. They don't care. But me on the other hand…"

"…you have to go," I finished his sentence.

"Unfortunately I do."

"I will go too. Besides it will be nice to see Blue."

A hovercraft came and picked us up in three days. I felt nervous and quite sick being on the craft again. It reminded me of the Games. They made Finnick sit on the other side, so I couldn't lean on him. But he kept smiling at me, and his smiles kept me sane.

* * *

><p>It felt odd being in the Capitol again, and this time I wasn't shaking and crying. The Peacekeepers escorted us to a grand hotel that was shiny under the sun.<p>

"Are the other victors here too?" I asked Finnick.

"Yeah," Finnick said.

We went to our chambers. Finnick had the chamber across from mine. My chamber was big like the one I had on the train. There was a humongous bed with fluffy sheets and pillows. There was a knock on my door. I was suspecting it to be Finnick. And it was. With Blue.

"Annie!" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Blue," I smiled, hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh! I might just cry," she giggled, "I have missed you. Okay."

When she clapped her hands together, I smiled.

"So…your outfits are done. Esther and Susie should be here soon with it. So how has it been?"

"Rough…" I answered honestly, "But it's better now."

"That's good."

Esther and Susie waltzed in seconds later. They held both Finnick and my outfit. They greeted me with big smiles, and then we got down to business.

"Annie please smile when you talk. And Caesar _will _interview you," Blue explained the entire process, as she curled my hair, "Be flirtatious. Giggle superficially. The Capitol people will think it is real."

"Why do I have to do all of this?"

"Because you want to charm them. I know it isn't the Games, but the Capitol loves a charmer. I will be there, so stop trembling."

Esther patted powder onto my face. They slipped me into a beauteous gown that was the color of a light apricot. They put a pearl necklace around my neck and put pearls on my ear. Then they pinned my hair back into a bun.

"Blue, please don't tell me I have heels," I said nervously.

"I am being sweet tonight, so you will just wear flats that match the dress."

I exhaled, "Thank you so much."

After they finished me, I found Finnick who was in a silver suit. His noticeable facial hair was gone.

"Aw," I whimpered playfully, "I liked your facial hair."

He smiled, "You ready?"

"Yes," I said, slipping my hand into his.

Blue materialized, and she looked serious. "Finnick and Annie, I know you two are in love…but you can't touch. Just one look could drive those women into a frenzy."

"How many are there?" I asked.

I heard Finnick sigh uncomfortably, "There is a lot."

"Probably every single one," Blue said, "But watch out for Yolanda. Really white hair with silver streaks. She is as white as snow, Annie."

"Yolanda is going to be there?" Finnick exclaimed, "Damn."

"Yeah, she is, Fin. Good luck."

She hugged us, and we were off. We were placed in a car, something I had never rode in before. In 4, everyone traveled on foot. Even the Peacekeepers. The party was in a big mansion, that was the color of gold. I had pushed away the idea that it was real gold, but Finnick claimed it was. There were people everywhere, surrounding a red carpet. We got out the car, and cheers and cries erupted.

"I love you Finnick!" someone cried loudly.

Finnick smiled and blew kisses to the crowds, as we made our way inside. I felt a pang of jealousy inside of me, but I knew it was all an act. I had to get myself together. I smiled and posed for the flashing cameras. Inside the golden mansion, the extravagant and loud colors of the Capitol danced everywhere. There was music playing, and mostly everyone was sitting down.

We were confronted by a young boy, who made hand movements to get us to follow him. An Avox. He sat us at a table with Victors Beetee and Wiress . From District 3.

"Hello," Wiress smiled at Finnick and me, "I saw you Ms. Cresta. You are a wonderful swimmer."

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"How's it been?" Finnick asked them, like an old companion.

Beetee replied, "Good. I did not want to come. This tie is killing me."

Wiress smiled and turned to loosened it for him. "Finnick, it has been rough. 3 wants a winner, and they don't think we are trying hard to give them one. How about you?"

"Life's hell," I heard him say.

"What about Mags?" Beetee asked, "How is she?"

"She is doing good."

While they chatted, I panned the room and spotted Yolanda. She_ was_ very white. Her hair was very long and streaked with silver. Her skin was very pale. She wasn't sitting far. And from where I was, I could see her glancing at Finnick.

Conversations were interrupted by Caesar Flickerman clearing his throat in the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome," he said in his crisp Capitol accent, "We have Gloss, Cashmere, and Reece from District 1. Oh please stand."

I watched, as each District stood up. When Finnick stood up, there were whistles and claps.

"Let's calm down until the end," Caesar laughed, "And from District 5…"

After announcing all the Victors that showed up, the Capitol people applauded.

"So have a good time everyone. Mingle. Flirt with Finnick Odair."

That caused a lot of laughter. Finnick laughed along, winking at one of the ladies nearby. Then Caesar put down his microphone, and people got up and started chatting.

"Do you think they would shoot me if I refused to get up?" Beetee said, after sipping his water.

I laughed. Wiress smiled at me then glanced down at Beetee.

"Get up, and lets go say hi to Brutus and Enobaria."

"Brutus is such an asshole," Finnick said.

"I know, but he is entertaining," Wiress giggled.

Beetee and Wiress walked off. I got up and looked at Finnick.

"Is Yolanda here?" he asked softly.

I nodded. Another man appeared and hugged Finnick. It was obvious he wasn't from the Capitol. His tie was sort of crooked, and he had a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Haymitch, why exactly did you come?" Finnick asked.

"Well someone had to represent 12, and I just love the beverages here," he gulped down the rest of his drink. Then he turned to me. "You must be Annie Cresta. I have so much respect for you."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't kill anyone," he slurred on his words, "That is lucky."

I knew who he was. Haymitch Abernathy. Won the Games at only 16. He walked off, and I felt very bad for him. The Capitol had ruined him.

"Poor Haymitch," I whispered to Finnick.

"Yeah," Finnick said, scratching the back of his neck.

That was when Yolanda appeared. She let out a noise that could be classified as a squeal.

"Finnick!" Her Capitol accent was horrifyingly strong.

I wasn't expecting her to kiss him right there, around all his other "lovers." Finnick pulled back, and this didn't stop Yolanda. She kissed at his neck. He glanced over at me, and I was trying my best to stay calm by staring over at the chocolate fountain. Finnick stopped her.

"This is Annie Cresta," he said, licking his lips, "Annie…this is Yolanda."

"Hi." I put on my best smile.

"Oh you are absolutely gorgeous. Do you know how amazing Mr. Finnick here is?"

I giggled superficially like Blue told me to do. "I know he is a wonderful mentor."

Yolanda turned back around swiftly, her hair flying with every movement. "Finnick come on and talk to Caesar."

And then he was being dragged away. Wiress appeared next to me, tapping my shoulder. I turned around to look at her.

"It hurts, huh?"

"What?"

She smiled, "I bet you are unhappy with Ms. Yolanda Mason."

"Why would you say that?"

"I know you have feelings for Finnick."

My eyes widened.

"I can see it in the way you look at him," Wiress said, "Be careful. He has a lot of ladies here."

I turned to look at Finnick. He was taking a picture with a few women. I felt my lips tremble, as one planted a kiss on him.

"Don't let it get to you," Wiress went on, "Finnick's a good actor."

I hoped so.

_**Finnick**_

I couldn't stop looking over at Annie. She had been talking with Wiress, and now she stood by herself trying not to stare at me.

"Finnick, let's go talk to Caesar," Yolanda pulled at my arm.

I walked over to Caesar with her. He gave both of us a big smile.

"Hello Finnick and Yolanda," he smiled into the camera, "So how is it being here tonight Finnick?"

I turned to the camera and smiled, "It is nice to see all these Victors here enjoying the Capitol's greatness. And I have my love here tonight."

Yolanda grinned up at me, "I know he is talking about me."

I could almost feel the other's ladies jealousy.

"Yolanda, what is so amazing about Finnick?"

"He is so cute," she said, squeezing one of my cheeks, "And he is sweet. And he is a wonderful lover!"

Caesar laughed and turned to the camera. "Do you hear this people? Finnick is a wonderful lover."

The ladies standing behind us cheered. We walked off, and Yolanda pulled me with her to another group of Capitol people. I turned to get a peek at Annie. She was conversing with a man from the Capitol.

_**Annie**_

"You are a very beautiful lady," the man from the Capitol grinned at me.

He had orange skin, blue mascara, and pink lips. He was quite frightening. He kept getting closer to me. His eyes were twinkling in delight. And his fingers kept brushing the back of my hand.

"Thank you," I smiled just like Blue had told me to.

I wondered where Blue was. Maybe she could rescue me from this man.

"Why aren't you out on the market?" he asked softly, his cold hand running up my arm.

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows were furrowed.

"Well you are a very gorgeous lady. I would like to spend some nights with you…"

Haymitch materialized and pushed the man aside.

"Leave her alone, won't you?"

"I was just talking to Ms. Cresta here," the man grinned at Haymitch, "Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, now leave."

I watched, as the man walked off. I let out a sigh of relief, when he disappeared behind a group of females gawking at Finnick.

"Thanks Haymitch," I said.

"You aren't enjoying yourself much?" he sipped some of his drink.

"No I am not," I sighed.

"They aren't going to be happy with that."

"I don't give a fuck how _they _feel," I mumbled under my breath. My tone was venomous.

Haymitch laughed, "What's your grudge?"

"Everyone should have a grudge against this place. They are completely despicable. Do you see all the Avoxes crawling around this place? And they are celebrating the lives that they ruined. All these people have blood on their hands or horrid images running in their minds." I sat down because I was getting overwhelmed, "I shouldn't have come."

"Well Brutus has a happy life. He enjoys blood. Drinks it with every meal," Haymitch chuckled and sat down next to me, "And why did you come? No one was going to pay much attention to you anyways with Finnick in the room."

"Because I didn't want to let Finnick come by himself. And Mags didn't want to go. And I missed my stylist."

"You missed your stylist?" Haymitch shook his head.

"Yeah," I grinned, "She is actually very amazing. Loud, silly, but amazing."

"Well my stylist makes me want to rip out my hair."

I smiled. Haymitch was making this event a little brighter. At least he was talking to me.

"Haymitch, what happened to you?"

"Well, the Capitol took my soul and ate it," He had this look in his eyes, like he was in another place, "Killed my family."

"How do you cope?"

"I drink, dear," he replied.

An Avox came by with a tray of wine. He offered me one by putting the tray out in front of him. I decided to grab one. I needed a drink.

* * *

><p>"They have cameras everywhere," Haymitch explained the Capitol's security process, as I downed my third glass of wine.<p>

I had spent the entire event chatting with Haymitch about life out of the Capitol, the Hunger Games, and living as a Victor. And sometimes, we would make jokes about the Capitol. We said them softly and burst into laughter. People walking by would look at us like we were deranged. One time I said one a little too loud, and the Avox nearby heard it. I felt happy, when I saw him smile.

Haymitch had offered me whiskey, and I considered taking some. But I didn't. I decided to just stick to the wine. My occasional glance at Finnick got Haymitch wondering.

"You like him?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I love him," I groaned into my cup, "Problems no one can know."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah Mitch," This is a nickname I had created in the hours of chatting, "He loves me back."

When Haymitch got the whole picture, he chuckled.

"Well that sucks," Haymitch sighed, "Yolanda Mason gets everything."

"Why don't the other ladies get mad or something," I glanced over at Finnick again, who was sipping champagne and holding Yolanda. He would lean over sometimes and nuzzle her face with his lips, and she would giggle. And as hard as I tried to not let it bother me, it did.

"Because Yolanda's related to Snow. His niece or something," Haymitch put down his empty cup, "I swear, the Capitol gives me headaches."

"Same," I said, picking up another glass of wine from a tray.

It seemed that everyone was appearing from thin air. I hadn't spotted Blue all night, but when I put that glass to my lips, she was behind me, taking it away.

"Annie, you probably are cute when you are drunk, but you and Mr. Abernathy here must be interviewed," Blue took the wine and drank it.

"I think Annie is already drunk," Haymitch said to Blue with a smile.

"I don't want to talk to Flickerman," I mumbled, laying my head on the table, "Can you get me another glass of wine?"

"No," Blue inhaled and exhaled, "And please don't call him Flickerman. He hates that."

After she hauled me to my feet, I gave in. "Fine. I'll do it Blue."

I ambled over to Caesar who was talking to a group of ladies. Maybe about shoes.

"Hello Annie Cresta," he gave me a big smile, "How do you feel right now?"

I swallowed before I answered, "I feel absolutely amazing. It is…wonderful…being a Victor. It is an honor, that I get to be here."

"What will you remember the most about tonight?"

I giggled, "The wine."

Caesar laughed, "You are so funny. What Victor have you connected with the most tonight? Besides Finnick."

"Haymitch Abernathy," I grinned, "He is a very entertaining man."

Then the interview was done. Caesar went on talking, and Blue carried me back to the table. Haymitch had gotten up.

"It was nice talking to you Annie," he said, hugging me.

"You too," I replied softly.

Blue escorted me to the car, when the party finally ended. Finnick slipped in seconds after me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked tensely.

"Not really," he said.

For some reason, I had expected him to say he had a wonderful time. I stared out the window the entire ride back to the hotel. We walked back to our rooms in silence. I turned to my door and began to open it. Finnick surprised me, when he slammed himself on me and pressed his lips to mine in a hard, hot kiss. I instantly opened my mouth to his, and his tongue found me. His hand found the slit in my dress, and it worked its way up my bare thigh.

"What are you doing?" I was able to say, "We are out in the hallway."

Next, the door was being opened, and I was going backwards. Finnick's fingers were urgent, and he reached to the back of my dress and located the zipper.

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered against my neck, pulling my zipper down.

He slipped me from my dress.

"No," I hiccupped, "But I was very pissed every time I saw you with Yolanda."

He pressed me against the chamber's wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his excitement in his pants.

"I am the one who got drunk. Shouldn't I be doing this to you?"

"No. I have wanted you ever since we walked into that party," Finnick groaned huskily, "I wanted you so bad."

He kissed me again, this time moving against me. I whimpered, and my fingers found his hair. Then I got him out of his jacket. That was when there was a loud knock on the door. I groaned, and Finnick swore, making his way into the bathroom to hide. I found my dress, sprawled on the floor.

"I'm coming," I said, putting my dress on and zipping it back up.

I flipped on the lights, before opening the door. Yolanda stood at the door. She was in a robe, and I swore I saw lace peeking from under the robe.

"Annie, do you know where Finnick went? He isn't in his room."

"Oh…he probably just went to get some drink. He should be up soon."

I felt stupid for saying that. Now Finnick had to leave me and go to her.

"Okay," she said, "I'll just be in his room then."

I rolled my eyes, as she strolled over to Finnick's room and entered. Finnick came out from the bathroom, and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing my cheek, my neck, then my lips.

"I'm sorry too," I sighed softly, "I love you."

"Love you too."

I watched unhappily, as he left me and went to Yolanda. As soon as he walked in, she squealed.

"We are going to have some fun, Finnick!"

Her tone was meant to be seductive, but it just made me sick. I closed my door and tried to fight the tears that were making my vision blurred. I went over to the refrigerator that was stocked with beverages. I had had enough wine, so I picked up a water, sat on my bed, and drank it.

It was hard to fight the tears, when Yolanda's moans came taunting me.


	20. A Life Changing Situation

_All change is not growth, as all movement is not forward.  
>~Ellen Glasgow<em>

**~A Life Changing Situation~**

_**Finnick**_

When I got back to 4, I made it up to her. Yolanda had made me stay behind in the Capitol for another few days. We slept together several times during it all. And it made me feel sick. The day Annie left, I could see how sad she looked. So when I got back to 4, I made it up to her.

When I got back and saw Annie, she didn't kiss me first. Instead, she slapped me. Then she kissed me. I didn't even stop her to ask why she slapped me. We made love again, and I told her that I would always love her. She smiled, and the tears glistened in her eyes again. We held each other afterwards, and our breathing turned back to normal. And at that moment, we didn't talk. Instead we explored each other's body. Touched every bruise, blemish, and scar. Annie had three scars on her back shoulder. She had gotten it from a cat that strolled around near her house. She tried picking it up, and it attacked.

When my fingers skimmed it, she giggled. She had a lot of ticklish spots. Under her arms, in the nape of her neck, her abdomen, the sides of her stomach, the back of her shoulders, and behind her ears. She also had a bruise on her hip. She got this from falling over, when she was just 13. Her hip connected with a sharp rock. Then above her womanhood, there was a faint scar. She explained to me, her voice a lot softer now, that when she was young, she was attacked by a fully grown man. He had wanted her, and he had grabbed her and tried to hurt her. But she got away.

When I touched that, her eyes closed, and she let out a deep sigh. I let it just rest there for a while. Then she went on her exploration. She found my birthmark, that was the shape of a fish on my upper back. She found the network of scars I had on lower back. I got all of these from the Games. On my chest, I had a light pink mark. This had come from a lady from the Capitol who had punched me, complaining that I didn't truly love her. She was small, but her punch was big.

After all of this, we went swimming. Then to Mags house for dinner.

_**Annie**_

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. And as this happened, the love me and Finnick had bloomed. There were many nights when we stayed up laughing at nothing. Just looking at each other and laughing. We were silly like that. Other nights were full of heavy desires. When we wanted each other badly. We made love, and I felt special knowing I was Finnick's only true lover.

We went into the new year happily, and we seemed to slip away from the harsh reality that was Panem. Finnick wasn't being requested to the Capitol too often. He turned 20 early in the year, and we spent his birthday with Mags, who was happy he made it through another year. Life was fine and dandy. I hadn't broken down about anything. I never thought about Matthew's death. It had backed away into the shadows of my mind. And I was fine. Until…

"The 71st Reaping is in a week," Mags said grimly.

* * *

><p>I learned to get use to Finnick being gone. He went off for two weeks for the 71st Games. A 14 year old boy and 17 year old girl had been reaped. Mags left too, and I was alone. But I coped. I read, swam, and even cooked. I watched the Games. I watched them interview every kid. Then watched the Capitol stick them into an arena. I wasn't rooting of course. That would be horrible. I looked away at all of the gruesome parts, trying not to go mad. And the winner was Johanna Mason. A girl from District 7. No one had been expecting her to win because she had come off so feeble at the Games. But she was vicious and strong.<p>

Finnick came home, upset. I learned also that after the Games, when he returned, he was very bitter. He made himself coffee and plopped down on the couch.

"It was awful," he mumbled, gulping down his coffee.

The next year came, meaning the 72nd Hunger Games. The winner was a boy from District 2. He had put up a good fight with the other Career tributes. It was pretty brutal.

Then came the 73rd Hunger Games came by. The winner this time was a girl from District 1. She was crazy. There was a wild look in her eyes, like she craved blood. Like she enjoyed the idea of murder.

Finnick came home this year, and when he saw me, he grabbed me and held me close. I never asked why he did so, but in the night he told me he was tired. The Games were wearing him down.

When the 74th Hunger Games came, the atmosphere seemed to shift. I expected something different this year. This year, everyone's eyes were on the star-crossed lovers from District 12. The girl had volunteered for her 12-year old sister. It was quite moving. She was called the girl on fire. It was a brutal fight. This one I was more eager to watch however. There was something interesting about the girl and the boy. They seemed like they could do something amazing in their life.

It was very life changing, when the winners were announced: _Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark_.

**Author's Note: **_Small chapter with big cliff hanger. _


End file.
